Attack on Pinball, Spanish version
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: El mundo de los juegos de arcade, no volverán a ser los mismos. Nunca en la vida existirá tal juego de Pinball como este. y nuestros jugadores, ¿acaso podrán sobrevivir a esta experiencia tan intensa?. Crossover, "ROTG" "Spider-man", "Ultimo", y AOT". se busca traductor al ingles.
1. Chapter 1 prologo

**Hola damas y caballeros, si están leyendo esto, es muy probable que estén leyendo el más reciente FF de Producciones-escudo. Para quienes están relacionados con el trabajo y otras publicaciones que han leído aquí, esto debe de ser una sorpresa "¡Un choque de mundos, con una serie anime, con una película, con una caricatura, con un manga!" Cielos. Bueno no es sorpresa que pasara eventualmente. Fui golpeado por increíbles historias reciente mente, unas más viejas y otras más nuevas.**

**Este fic por su título y logo tiene obviamente elementos del anime, personajes del oeste y un drama, que realmente me gustó el escribir. Debo agradecer a los escritores y a las historias a las cuales estoy escrito, pues fueron ellos quienes me inspiraron a hacer esto (realmente opacaron mi mente con sus historias, y por esto, es que esto llegó a ser).**

**Bueno, para quienes no sepan, este escritor tiene muchas fascinaciones, y esta es una de ellas. Un choque de mundos diferentes, que desde hace ya un tiempo, han causado en mi fascinación y gustos, volverse todos locos.**

**Y bueno, solo les digo que al terminar este prólogo, esto no es un fic largo o prolongado, como estoy acostumbrado. Habrá más información al terminar este capítulo, pero por ahora, disfruten.**

_**Esto es solo una muy simple y sencilla historia fanática, nada que ver con sus respectivas versiones originales, con sus guionistas originales y compañías originales. Esto es una simplicidad más de un fanático. Los dueños de estos personajes son: DreamWorks, MARVEL, Stan Lee y el tipo que escribió "Chaman King", y por último, el sujeto que hiso "ataque de los titanes".**_

_**Las otras historias fanáticas, de otros fanáticos como yo (y que igual respetan los trabajos originales de los dueños originales), que me inspiraron a hacer esto, bueno: "Una historia de dos secundarias (la cual recae un poco más de peso, en mis motivaciones, y dar el golpe decisivo en mis ánimos), "MLP FA, el verdadero dios del mundo" y "enamorado de mi tutora" (hombre, desde hace tiempo que escriben cosas fabulosas).**_

**Tercera llamada, comenzamos.**

**Prologo: **Un juego para recordar

.

El centro comercial, la cede de preferencia para pasar el rato entre amigos y familiares. Todos vienen a este lugar desde hace años, y en ocasiones era el lugar para pasar todo el día ahí, nada más para pasarla bien. Era el lugar de preferencia, por excelencia, para los adolescentes y muchas de esas ocasiones era la sala de videojuegos la preferida. Y de todos aquellos juegos en la sala de maquinitas, sería una nueva versión del Pinball la cual causaría mucha emoción, acción y mucho estresor.

Jack un chico de secundaria de la preparatoria DW, estaba buscando aprovechar su tiempo, para que, para conseguir los suficientes boletos, "boletos canjeables", para poder comprarle a su novia un obsequio, el cual era; un peluche de edición limitada de Mi Pequeño Poni. Serie de la que ella era fanática y admiradora de la animación.

Estos "boletos" en toda la sala de juegos eran los más excedidos en cuanto a precio, pues más de dos mil boletos eran necesarios, para reclamar el premio. Todos los demás trofeos o premios del aparador eran baratos en comparación, el máximo pedían estas recompensas eran un par de decenas de boletos, pero jamás excedidos de quinientos boletos, en ciertos casos ajenos.

Volviendo con Jack, su tarde había pasado volando muy rápido. Su objetivo de adquirir, por lo menos la mitad de, los boletos requeridos para ese mismo día, se había visto frustrado.

-Ah, rayos, creí que mis habilidades de jugador eran mejores- replicó

En sus manos él sostenía su botín del día, algo que le deprimía por la insuficiencia de estos.

-Tan solo 460 boletos, AAAAAAAAAAWW, eso ni siquiera es la mitad de nada- se llevó la mano a la cara -¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya solo me quedan diez fichas, y ya probé la mayoría de los juegos que dan boletos-

Fue cierto, ya los había probado todos. Por lo que deicidio pensar en su situación solo unos minutos, tenía que encontrar la mejor solución a su predicamento. Pero, en lo que él pensaba, otros muchachos que se encontraban en la sala de juegos al igual que él, trataban de calmar los estribos causados por una máquina de Pinball cercana a la salida.

-¡HISSSS, PERO ESTOY ENOJADO, MUY ENOJADO!-

-¡EREN, DEJA DE QUERER GOLPEAR ESTA MÁQUINA, ES SOLO UN ARMATOSTE!-

-¡NO, NO ME RENDIRE ANTE, ESTA, ESTA, ESTA. . .ESTA MAQUINA TONTA!-

-¡AWW, EREN!-

El escandalo fue causado por un muchacho muy gritón, de estatura media y cabellera negra. Junto con sus amigos quienes trataban de evitar que el susodicho "Eren" le hiciera el daño a la propiedad del arcade. Ese escándalo no pasó desapercibido por Jack.

-¿Hm?- los miró -¿pero qué sucede ahí?-

-Eso. . .eso amigo mío, es el nuevo juego de Pinball- dijo una nueva voz

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es?- Jack se dio la vuelta

El joven que se presentó ante Jack, era un chico de su misma edad, que vestía en outfit azul y rojo con adornos arácnidos. Poseía una bien definida de cabellera castaña, y lo más notorio de él, era que poseía unos ojos azules bien definidos. Se le acercó a Jack, y de nuevo hizo mención del juego de pinball.

-Sobre el juego, el juego. . . que ese chico estaba jugando. . . hace un rato. . .este, hm, oh perdona mi intromisión, pensé que estabas viendo el escándalo de esos chicos al igual que yo, JEJE, perdón-

Jack también se percató de su propia falta de modales.

-Oh, bueno, sí, los estaba observando pero. . .bueno, es que, no sé porque tanto estáncalo. . .y- miró al muchacho de frente, con educación –Y, bueno creo que no tengo el gusto. . . tú, ah. . . ¿amigo?-

-Oh, cierto, discúlpame, me llamo Peter, Peter Parker, un placer- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa y dándole una mano –Y es un placer conocerte, ah. . .-

-Oh- Jack sonrió y devolvió el saludo-mi nombre es Jack, Jack Frost-

-Un placer Jack-

-Igualmente-

-y bueno, en cuanto a, aquel escándalo de por ahí- índico al área donde todavía había un poco de disturbio –Bueno, creo que todo se debe a que, algunas personas, no saben jugar-

-JEJE, eso parece, pero, nunca había visto ese juego antes-

-Es el nuevo juego, importado de Japón según sé-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, o, al menos eso es lo que mi primo me contó de camino al centro comercial-

Fue en ese momento que Peter notó la cantidad de boletos en la mano de Jack –Valla, parece que alguien estuvo de buena racha hoy-

Jack se percató de que aún tenía los boletos en su mano.

-JEJEJE, Sí, bueno, no tantos como yo quisiera, la verdad es que aún me falta mucho para lograr mi objetivo-

-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto te falta?-

-Cómo más de mil quinientos boletos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Jack se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca por la vergüenza.

-WOW, Esos son muchos boletos, amigo Jack-

-Sí, y solo me quedan pocas monedas, así que creo que es todo por el día de hoy. No cumpliré mi objetivo el día de hoy. Tal vez en una semana-

Peter pensó en lo complicado que se podría poner la situación de Frost si de verdad tenía tanta prisa. Pensó que podría darle al menos una recomendación.

-Sabes, entonces creo. . . que deberías probar ese juego de pinball-

Para cuando las introducciones habían terminado, ambos chicos notaron que el juego de Pinball al fin había sido desalojado por aquel grupo de chicos. Jack también recordó el problema que tenía en manos, y la necesidad de lograr algo antes de que se le acabara el dinero al igual que como el tiempo. Tenía que conseguir muchos boletos para obtener ese regalo.

-¡No pienses siquiera en usar esa máquina de Pinball!- comentó una tercera voz -¿me escuchaste Primo Peter?-

El joven Peter se dio la vuelta.

-Oh, Eres tú-

-¿Hm? Un amigo tuyo-

Una nueva cara le fue presentada a Jack. Era un más joven, muchacho, pelirrojo, piel un tanto pálida, y de ojos verdes.

-¿Quién es él?-

-Oh, él, es mi primo, ah, digamos lejano. . . . Ah, Ultimo-

-¿Ultimo? ¿Primo?- eso le sonó raro a Jack -¿Escuche bien?-

-Así prefieren que le digan, pues digamos que nuestro abuelo, pensó que ese nombre sería un estupendo nombre para un chico. . . moderno del día de hoy, y, pues, bueno, WALA-

-¡JEJEJEJEJE, El Abuelo Stan, JEJEJE!-

-Bueno, es un placer, Ultimo- Jack entonces se percató de la gran diferencia en sus aspectos –hm, ¿seguros que son primos?-

-Primos en ley, eso creo yo que correspondería, es, complicado. . . supongo- Peter en ese momento se tornó para ultimo -Ultimo, él es Jack, y tiene un problema de boletos, creo que estaría bien darle algunos concejos, ¿no te parece?-

-oh de acuerdo. . . ¿decías algo sobre este juego Peter?-

-Creo que debería probarlo, escuche que este juego es nuevo, y además da muchos boletos, dependiendo de tu marcador, Jack-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso suena estupendo!-

-Sí, pero hay un inobediente muchacho- interrumpió ultimo

Los dos jóvenes mayores voltearon a ver al pelirrojo.

-Ese juego no es cualquier juego de Pinball-

-¿A no?-

-Ese mi amigo, "Es" el juego de Pinball, el más complejo, sofisticado y complicado jamás puesto en el mercado global, que curiosamente lo puso en el primer lugar de todas las revistas de juegos de este año. . . al menos en mi tierra natal-

-¿Eh?- los dos mayores parecieron estar confundidos

-Escuchen me, ya he visto este juego antes, la última vez que lo vi fue en mi ciudad hogar, y lo último que supe del salón de juegos que ostento a esa máquina, fue cerrado en menos de un mes. Así que sigan mi aviso y mejor aléjense de esa máquina. Así que lamento decirlo amigo, pero si tienes deseos de conseguir más boletos, mejor inténtalo otro día, pues hoy, no es para nada tu día de suerte, mucho menos si intentas en esa máquina-

Ultimo había cerrado los ojos durante su larga y épica explicación acerca del juego. . . bueno realmente dejó más preguntas que respuestas, pero, para su vergüenza, ninguno de los otros dos muchachos los había escuchado. Peter y Jack se habían acercado a la máquina del Pinball para comenzar a jugar. Tal vez solo escucharon "complejo, sofisticado y complicado" juego más popular de pinball.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?! ¡OIGAN ESTABA HABLANDO!-

Peter mejor intervenía.

-Ignóralo, le gusta dramatizar por ser Otaku, cuando en realidad esto es solo un simple y sencillo juego de mesa, no creo que nada malo pase solo por jugar una partida, o tal vez dos-

-¡PRIMO!-

Las instrucciones del juego estaban escritas en uno de los costados de la máquina.

-mira, solo tienes que juntar muchos puntos, apuntar a los blancos, cumplir objetivos, para así. . . acabar con la invasión de . . . ¿"titanes"?-

Que instrucciones más raras. . . pero, tampoco les interesó llegar más a fondo.

-¿suena simple? Si, si lo suena-

-Suena simple- Jack concordó

-Bien ¿Qué estas esperando?-

Ultimo se alarmó cuando los escuchó.

-¡PERO PRIMO PETER!-

Jack preparó su moneda.

-¡Espera, no lo dejes primo!-

Y el crédito fue adquirido por la máquina.

-¡No!-

_**HIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssss. . . . . . . . . ¡CHICHIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGG!**_

La máquina realizó aquellos sonidos extraños de ignición al que todos estaban acostumbrados, pero, entonces las luces de la mesa de Pinball comenzaron a destellar, con un brillo muy, pero muy intenso. Entonces los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que los gráficos de la maquina comenzaron a tomar mejor definición, al igual que la maquinaria se estaba preparando y automatizando de manera sublime.

_¡FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Ese sonido fue la ignición de un poderoso destello dorado, tan enceguecedor que los tres muchachos tuvieron que mirar en direcciones opuestas a la máquina. La música de fondo comenzó sonar, los controles se habían desbloqueado, los balines se posicionaban en el disparador, y marcador abría su conteo en "ceros".

Cuando la luz bajo de intensidad, los muchachos pudieron abrir los ojos, y valla sorpresa la que se llevaron.

La resolución, el diseño, y la caracterización de la maquina era de lo más impresionante, tano que ellos tres se sentían adentro del ambiente medieval del juego (y en menos de un segundo, valla, eso era calidad de juego).

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Cómo fue que. . ?-

-Ah, rayos. . . lo que quería evitar-

Peter y Jack vieron a último.

-inicio el juego-

_**Continuara. . .**_

_**Esto es solo el comienzo. Pero antes de irme, solo digo a quienes me conocen, que no se preocupen, si sigo teniendo en mente mis otras historias, pero estas continuaran dentro de poco. A esta historia ya le escribí todo, solo tengo que publicar, la inspiración en mí solo está un poco dormida, más no muerto. Pero mientras tanto, ¿alguien sabría dónde puedo encontrar un traductor que me pase esto, "bien traducido" al inglés?**_


	2. Chapter 2 mejor juego jamas

**Hola, amigos, aquí producciones escudo con un capítulo nuevo. Espero que les gustase el anterior, bueno, era solo el inicio, pero solo estamos comenzando y entrando en calor, hoy verán más o menos, como es que se irá dando esta historia. Y los detalles de Mundo moderno, mundo alterno.**

**Solo dos cosas, esto será como en esas series tipo chavos entrando a fondo dentro de una historia de un videojuego. También, esta historia es una clase de spinoff, de la serie de "La historia de dos escuelas" esto debido a que, me enamore de esta historia, claro que esta en ingles pero bueno, JEJEJEJEJE, me enamoran las cosas tipo "Romeo y Julieta".**

**Por último, **_**la letra en cursiva, es la representación de historia del juego. **_**La letra en normar es la visión de los chicos en la sala de videojuegos. **

**Tercera llamada, continuamos.**

**.**

_**Capitulo uno: **__Mejor, juego, jamás_

_._

_**¡FLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_Hubo una luz resplandeciente, muy potente, muy fuerte para los ojos de la gente común._

_Sin saber cómo llegó ahí, o cómo fue que decidió terminar ahí, Jack estaba parado en la cima de una torre, de estructura medieval europea, solo esperando a que algo pasara. Su outfit había cambiado al igual que su tinte, ahora traía uniforme café de militar, europeo también pero era evidente que este tenía propósito aerodinámico, ahora traía una capa color azulada, llevaba botas y un alargado bastón de madera en su mano. _

_-¿pero qué?-_

_Se percató de que ahora estaba quieto igual que un helado. Mirando a una bella puesta del sol, cuando entonces. . ._

-Jack-

-¡¿Eh? ¿Ah?!- salió de su trance

Peter lo había sacado de su mente al mundo real, de regreso en la sala de juegos junto a los dos muchachos que acababa de conocer.

-¿No vas a jugar?-

-Oh, cierto, es que. . . . ¿Acaso no tiene buenos gráficos? JEJE-

Quiso bromear para disimular su, tan repentina, impresión.

-JEJ, Bueno, amigo, si perder tus últimos créditos es cosa de juego, está bien- dijo ultimo interviniendo

-¿Mis últimos créditos?-

-Este Pinball, es muy complicado, hombre, al menos trata de conseguir algo útil, ¿quieres?, la verdad no creo que tus tres bolas te duren lo suficiente para juntar siquiera veinte boletos-

-Oh, vamos Ultimo, exageras de verdad primo-

-Eso no es de lo que me estado enterando Peter-

Ultimo le hecho una mirada compleja, y analista, al Pinball. Los recuerdos de los extraños eventos vividos en su vecindario, hace unos varios meses atrás, le llegaban a la cabeza trayendo consigo duda y cierta hostilidad a su corazón.

-¿qué se supone que sabes? Ilumíname primo-

-Por las reseñas que escuche y leí. . .y además de las experiencias que viví en mi vecindario. . . te puedo decir lo que sé, muy bien y a detalle. Sé que esta máquina quizás sea; el juego más estresante, adictivo y complejo que jamás se haya visto en el Pinball jamás-

En lo que hablaba, un aura de color oscura, parecía adueñarse del cuerpo del joven muchacho

–Algunos dicen que la fricción psicológica es demasiada para gente no jugadora, casual. La experiencia de juego se describe como una delas más desesperantes y llenas de impotencia, superando incluso el nivel final de "combate mortal" cuando te enfrentas al tramposo villano final; Showkhan-

El joven los volteó a mirar directo.

-Y créanme cuando les digo, que este juego tal vez sea la mejor opción para conseguir boletos, Sí, pero no para la experimentación de simples y comunes jugadores que viven entre los más humildes y cotidianos hombres de los videojuegos. Pues se dice que incluso el dueño se sorprendió de su creación, y de lo poderosa que es, ni en sus sueños más radicales, algo así se habría imaginado que sucedería. . . . Un juego que te destroza mentalmente, con tan solo jugarlo e ir avanzando en su historia-

Dicho todo eso, Ultimo le dedico una mirada final al joven Frost.

-Adelante, juega si te atreves joven Jack, pero, en lo personal, no te lo recomendaría-

Peter y Jack le miraron con ojos que decían "NAAAH, inventas".

-Nah, inventas primo, que ridículo-

-¡YO NO INVENTO!-

-¿Jack?-

-Oh, bueno- tampoco lo creía -Vamos, es tan solo una buena máquina de Pinball, nada más. Necesito los boletos de todas formas, así que, complejo o no, este juego tiene que darme muchos boletos-

Murmuro lo otro que dijo.

-Por ella- fueron sus palabras finales

Pero, Ultimo y Peter, logaron escuchar un poco de su susurro, provocándoles una pequeña cara de incógnita.

Jack tomo los controles, mano derecha lista, mano izquierda lista. Dio un suspiro antes de divisar la palanca de lanzamiento, tomarla. . . y entonces. . .

**/INICIO/**

_Jack había regresado a ese extraño mundo medieval, donde todo parecía estar en desorden y caos. Un poco de fuego se divisaba en el horizonte de la ciudad, columnas de humo y también un alboroto social. Este probablemente provocado por el fuego._

_-Bien, ahí voy-_

_Y así, siguiendo su intuición, Jack salió a toda prisa._

A simple vista, común y corriente, Jack solo apretaba botones y hacía sonar las campanas de la máquina de Pinball. Nada en especial. Solo jugaba y vecina como se desarrollaban las cosas en el escenario del tablero.

Peter habló –Muy bien Jack parece que esto está programado, tan solo tienes que conseguir puntos-

-Exacto, así es el primer nivel siempre; Adecuación. Guía a los ciudadanos de la ciudad- comento Ultimo

-¿Guía a los ciudadanos?-

-Mira con atención primo-

-¿Hm?-

Peter así lo hizo, y no le tomó mucho tiempo notar a que se refería su primo. El sistema de sonido y algunas imágenes en el tablero de la máquina, simulaban a una población en desesperación.

_Desde un tejado de iglesia, Ultimo y Peter veían como Jack Frost iba de techo en techo columpiándose a toda velocidad y con estilo, gracias a un equipo de escalar/vuelo realmente complejo que funcionaba a presión._

_Ahora ellos también eran parte de la aventura, solo que como observadores, no jugadores. Eso sería más que suficiente para ellos, por ahora. Pero aun así, jugando el papel de dos simples ojos, no pudieron evitar verse afectados, igual que como Frost, en cuanto aspecto se refería. _

_Peter y Ultimo vestían uniformes, de un estilo idéntico al de Jack, solo que con características individualizadas/personalizadas. Peter por ejemplo, portaba un chaleco azul/gris en lugar de color café, además ese chaleco tenía un estampado enorme de un símbolo arácnido. También se le añadía a su look un par de evidentes y llamativos gogles, que le daban un aire de insecto o araña, al joven adolecente._

_Mientras tanto, Ultimo solo se diferenciaba por portar unos enormes guantes de metal, un cinturón con alargamiento como también grabados en amarillo, y llevar una capa de color rojo._

Devuelta a la normalidad.

Con Jack, su objetivo principal hasta ese momento todo fue relativamente sencillo, conseguir puntos con un par de jugadas y movimientos que no exigían la mejor de las coordinaciones mano/ojo. Su marcador seguía subiendo, a paso moderado, pero las recompensas ya mostraban sus frutos. Con menos de ciento cincuenta puntos en el marcador, Jack ya alcanzaba un total de setenta y cinco boletos y otros más parecían venir en camino.

-JEJE, menos de ocho minutos y ya tengo la cantidad de boletos que usualmente me tomaría juntar en dos partidas de "Aplasta los topos", tenías razón sobre este juego Peter-

Peter le dedico una arrogante mirada a su primo –Vez, yo tenía razón-

El pelirrojo no contesto, solo le dedico una mirada al marcador electrónico del tablero, contando todos los tantos que Jack acumulaba en su momento.

-Hm. . . –

Jack noto algo en el tablero, era la imagen de un tiro al blanco, indicándole un objetivo del juego al parecer.

-veamos-

_¡PING, PIGN!_

_._

_-sigan avanzando, sigan avanzando, no se detengan, solo no se alboroten o causen disturbios-_

_Jack dirigía el paso de los ciudadanos auxiliados hacia un punto seguro de la ciudad, cuando entonces, sus oídos escucharon los alertados llamados de auxilio._

_-¡¿HM?!-_

_La multitud por nada se detuvo, esta siguió avanzando sin importar mucho las acciones del joven Frost a quien pasaban de largo o rozando con fuerza._

_-ah, dije que sin alborotar-_

_Pero la gente continúo con lo suyo. Mejor él hacía lo mismo._

_-Con permiso, con permiso, sigan moviéndose-_

_Luchó contra la corriente de gente que solo continuaba llegando, hasta por fin alcanzar un pequeño callejón de hogares, los cuales. . .cielos santos, estaban muy mal._

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ PASO AQUÍ?!-_

_-Ayuda. . . p-por favor- dijo una voz débil al otro lado_

_-¡Oh, esperen, voy en camino!-_

_Jack pronto se dirigió a la fuente de aquellos gritos. Los gritos provenían detrás de uno de los edificios, la puerta estaba un tanto desecha y por lo visto atorada. La gente de seguro estaba atrapada dentro._

_-ayuda-_

_-¡Esperen, ya llegue, yo, yo los sacara de aquí, solo aguarden!-_

_-Por favor. . . hay niños aquí adentro-_

_Jack se asustó un poco al escuchar esas palabras. –Oh, yo, yo,. . . esperen, solo resistan-_

_Retrocedieron unos pocos pasos, tomó con ambas manos su alargado bastón, y entonces comenzó a golpear la madera. A pesar de las apariencias, ese bastón era más duro y resistente de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Astillas salieron volando con cada golpe que Jack proporcionaba, la puerta pronto se desquebrajó así._

_._

En el tableo, Jack, trataba de lograr que el balín golpeara su objetivo, el cual tenía forma de un edificio casi demolido y una marca de 150 puntos encima de esta.

_-Solo, resistan. . . un, poco. . . más, ya. . . esta. . . cediendo, pronto. . .-_

_Ultimo y Peter, llegaron para observar a Jack desde las alturas. El joven de cabellos blancos casi se les había escapado por un instante. No lo vieron afuera dirigiendo al tránsito de personas que seguían apareciendo, ni tampoco dirigiendo en otros objetivos, por lo que encontrar su paradero fue lo que priorizó su atención._

_Hasta que lo volvieron a ver de nuevo, ayudando a un grupo de personas a salir de sus hogares._

_-Ahí, esta-_

_-Parece que tiene problemas-_

_-Hm- ultimo sonrió y después murmuro -No primo, aun no los tiene-_

_Pero Peter lo escuchó y se fastidió un poco -Oye, en serio Ultimo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes un problema con este chico o qué?-_

_-¿en verdad Peter? ¿Yo? Teniendo problemas con la demás gente, así porque sí, ¿acaso tu no me conoces?-_

_-Bueno, no puedo evitar pensarlo, pero de verdad, me estas asustando un poco con tu, actitud de chico serio. . . Da escalofríos cuando te pones así de serio, cuando tú en realidad eres. . . cálido-_

_-JEJE, lo olvidaba, tú no eres de los chicos serios, pero pronto te darás cuenta, cuando tengas. . .ese, tintinear tuyo para los problemas-_

_-¿hm?-_

_Jack había logrado abrir un hueco en la puerta de madera lo suficientemente grande para poder hacer palanca con su bastón._

_-Muy bien, solo un último intento más, solo, tengo, que. . . ¡HMMMM!-_

_¡BRAKE!_

_La puerta se abrió, un poco de escombros, polvo y madera rota volaron por los aires._

_-¡HM, COOOOF, RAYOS!-_

_Jack tuvo que cubrirse la cara para que nada le entrara a los ojos o a la nariz, también la gente de adentro tuvieron que cubrirse un poco hasta que ya no hubiera nada en el aire._

_-¡AHG, MUY, MUY!- dio un último tosido –Muy bien, todos. . . salgan, salgan con cuidado, vallan a la calle y con cuidado sigan a la multitud-_

_De poco a poco el edificio se fue evacuando, todos siguiendo las direcciones de Jack._

_-parece que todos están sanos y salvos-_

_-Presta atención primo-_

_-¡Ayuda!-_

_Jack miro para arriba, se encontró con la figura de una niña pidiendo ayuda desde una ventana. Al parecer, estaba atrapada en una de las habitaciones superiores._

_-ayuda, no puedo salir- dijo soltando lagrimas sin control_

_-¡Oiga!-_

_Jack detuvo a un anciano que estaba saliendo._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-_

_-¡Y esa niña!-_

_-¿Niña?. . . .oh, yo la conozco. . .y, cielos, está atrapada-_

_-¿En dónde es eso?-_

_-Oh, oh, oh. . .yo. . .-_

_-¡¿Dónde es eso?!-_

_-¡Ah, ah, en, en el quinto piso, la, las escaleras, están, están a la derecha entrando, pero, pero están dañadas, y, y, hay un poco de fuego en el techo!-_

_-¡¿Y por qué nadie decidió ayudarle?!-_

_-oh, oh, oh. . .-_

_-¡AWW, VALLASE!-_

_Quitándose de cualquier estorbo, Jack se precipito al interior del edificio. Había mucho escombro y polvo en el aire, la gente que salía chocaba con él por no poder ver bien a donde se dirigían._

_Jack por fin pudo llegar a una espiral de escaleras, ya entonces eran pocas las personas que estorbaban en el camino._

_-Hm, bien-_

_Utilizando su confiable herramienta de rapel, Jack disparó un garfio hasta el último de los pisos, se enganchó y entonces subió en pocos segundos a su destino._

_-¡¿Hola?!-_

_-ayuda-_

_-¡¿Dónde estás?!-_

_-Por aquí-_

_-¡hm!-_

Volviendo a la realidad, Ultimo se percató del marcador del juego.

-hm. . .-

_En el juego, Ultimo, tanto como Peter y la gente que salía de la ciudad, se percataron de un lejano y resonante grito varias de las personas. Peter sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en la cabeza._

_-¿ah?-_

_._

_En el edificio._

_-¡Ayúdenme!-_

_Jack había llegado a la puerta de donde los gritos de auxilio._

_-¡Ya esto aquí resiste!-_

_Jack inspeccionó la situación y parecía ser solo otra puerta atorada. Retrocedió un paso, y se arrojó en contra de la madera._

_¡CRAACK!_

**¡DING, DING, DING!**

La máquina tintineo, de igual manera se indicó en el puntador principal, "Practica terminada" y todo después de haber conseguido 400 puntos.

-termino la practica Frost- dijo Ultimo

-¿Eh?- Jack lo volteó a ver

-El verdadero juego comienza-

_La madera sucumbió fácilmente ante un solo impacto de su hombro, por el desgaste, eso o él era muy fuerte. . . probablemente lo primero. Pero no importo, él pronto se recuperó y comenzó a buscar a la pequeña dentro del hogar._

_-¡Oye, ¿Dónde estás?!-_

_-¿eh? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-_

_-¡Hm, ya voy!-_

_Afuera, la gente comenzó a acelerar el paso, sin orden, a prisa, cada quien por su cuenta. La escena se tornó muy caótica. Todo eso atrajo la atención de Peter, el muchacho se agacho y miro desde las alturas el pánico que yacía debajo de él y su primo Ultimo, quien no parecía verse afectado en lo más mínimo por el tan repentino cambio de aires. Claro que a diferencia de Peter, él ya tenía conocimiento con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo, él conocía la causa del caos, pues él ya conocía la amenaza._

_Su postura fue firme, fría y seria, ni una pisca de preocupación siquiera. La esencia honesta, angelical y amigablemente infantil del muchacho había desaparecido por completo, y él mismo reconocía que por culpa de sus experiencias pasadas, a veces era un tonto._

_-ya vienen-_

_¡PUM!_

_Jack había abierto la puerta dl armario de golpe, encontrándose a una pequeña niña ajustada por tan repentino aparecer suyo._

_-¡AAH-_

_-¡Tranquila, soy, yo, él muchacho a quien le pedias ayuda, ¿recuerdas? Soy yo, mi nombre es Jack, y soy, un amigo, me estuviste pidiendo ayuda hace rato, ¿sí? Tu amigo Jack vino a ayudarte-_

_-¡Si, mira, soy, un. . .! Ah, ¡Soldado!-_

_-¿Soldado?-_

_-Sí, un soldado, y vengo a sacarte de aquí-_

_-quiero ir con mi mamá-_

_-Ven, te ayudare a buscarla, ah, hm. . . tú-_

_-Sofí-_

_Jack pareció congelarse un minuto al pensar en ese nombre, pero, no era momento para detenerse a pensar. Negó rápido con la cabeza y miro a Sofí directo a los ojos._

_-Sofí, confía en mí, vine aquí solo para sacarte, ya saque a todos los demás del edificio, solo faltas tú, ven, vamos, tu mamá debe de estar muy, muy, pero muy preocupada. . .así que por favor, permíteme ayudarte, no la encontraremos si seguimos aquí, todo saldrá bien, yo te cuido-_

_-¿Lo prometes? De verdad-_

_-Sofí, mi prioridad es sacarte de aquí, vamos, yo te cuido-_

_-¡Promételo primero!-_

_-Ah. . .Sofí, ven. . . yo, te prometo, que yo me encargo-_

_Con una mirada sincera. Jack le mostró a Sofí que él hablaba con la máxima de todas las honestidades. Como si su deber fuera por siempre cuidar de alguien tan pequeño y delicado como ella, una pequeña infante. Ni siquiera en sus padres ella había visto tal bondad y honestidad, el muchacho irradiaba un aura espiritual muy fuerte, era, como un amigo, un hermano, un valiente, un, guardián._

_La pequeña al sentir confianza en Jack, Sofí encontró las fuerzas necesarias para darle su mano al joven guerrero. Cuando entonces, ¡TUM!. .. _

_¡TUM!_

_¡TUM!_

_¡TUM!_

_Todo comenzó a temblar, de poco a poco._

_**¡Comienza, primer asalto! ¡Junta más de novecientos puntos!**_

Los tres muchachos contemplaron como, la maquina activaba equipo mecánico oculto, evidentemente como muestra de que el verdadero reto daba inicio.

¿Ultimo? ¿Cómo dices que se llama este juego?-

-Es. . .

_. . . un ataque de los titanes-_

**Continuara.**


	3. Chapter 3 de lo más horrible

**Aquí compañeros con el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Hoy Ultimo dará una pequeña explicación de la modalidad del juego, (esto con la intención de darles la idea de que, los chicos están jugando un juego de pinball verdadero, y que esto es todavía un AU de adolecentes) y continuaremos viendo cómo se desarrolla la historia y química del juego real con los avatares de los chicos. **

**Y Como siempre, esta es la tercera llamada, tomen asientos y disfruten de la función.**

**.**

**Capitulo dos: **De las figuras más horribles, jamás

_Todo, comenzó a temblar._

_¡TUM!_

_¡TUM!_

_¡TUM!_

_Sofí de repente brincó a los brazos del muchacho -¡YAAAHH!-_

_-¡WOOU, Tranquila!- él le dijo -¡Es, es, solo un pequeño temblor!-_

_-¡NO, NO, NO!- ella dijo -¡Son ellos, son ellos, son ellos, ahí vienen a comernos, ahí vienen a comernos ahora, no los dejes señor, por favor no los deje!-_

_-¡¿eh?!-_

_Se escuchó fuerte y claro el siguiente ¡TUM!_

_Desde afuera alguien llamó al joven-¡JACK!-_

_-¡¿Peter?!-_

_-¡La ventana!- le respondió_

_Jack de inmediato miro por el espejo, y en efecto, desde ese lugar se podía ver interior de aquella casa desde afuera. Pero, también viceversa, Jack presenció el repentino caos que era la calle, y la locura en la mirada de todas las personas que corrían despavoridas por sus vidas._

_-¡Jack!- dijo Peter otra vez_

_Jack levantó la mirada -¡¿Qué sucede Peter?!-_

_Peter se volteó para Ultimo. Este le dio una mirada seria a su primo mayor, y Peter volvió con Jack._

.

-Algún consejo útil que quieras dar, o aun quieres pretender que no te importa nada- fuera de la visión del juego Peter seguía serio y tranquillo –Tal vez sea hora de que compartas un poco de información, quiero decir, ya que tanto clamaste por ser un conocedor, o es que solo pretendes-

-¡Oh, atrevido!- Ultimo no les dignó la mirada, pero efectivamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, después de dar un suspiro lleno de aires de egoísmo –Hm, los blancos tintineantes en el tablero, ¿los ven?-

Jack miró, y en efecto ahí estaban unos marcadores, y objetivos en color rojo.

-Sí, los veo-

-Olvídalos, esos son objetivos medios, que representan misión de reconocimiento y atrincheramiento, en otras palabras: complican el nivel del juego de poco a poco en un periodo de tiempo medio, así que olvídalos por completo. . .

. . . esos blancos son objetivos demasiado riesgosos a la larga. Pero dime, notas aquellas banderas de en color verde en la parte baja del tablero, ¿los vez?-

Jack miró los blancos de color verde a lo largo de la mesa, estos eran exactamente los mismos que desde hace diez minutos estaba golpeando exclusivamente en la "adecuación", por un instante pensó que eran los únicos puntos con indicaciones en el juego, pero ahora que los blancos parpadeantes y de otros de color rojo que habían aparecido. Se percató de que el juego consistía en escoger tus blancos para darles con el balín y obtener puntos en el marcador.

-Sí, los veo-

-Esos son los puntos más sencillos de obtener, la dificultad no aumenta sino hasta después de un periodo más largo de tiempo, el objetivo de esos representael área de ayuda comunitaria, en otras palabras para poner a la gente a salvo y después. . .solo escapar-

.

-¿_escapar_ . .?-

_-Solo saquemos a la gente de aquí, Jack- Ultimo le dijo -¡Es la mejor opción, así que sal de esa casa y vámonos!- el joven se dio la vuelta_

_Peter frenó a Ultimo antes de que se marchara._

_-Pero primo, que hay del resto de la ciudad. . .-_

_-Hm. . . primo, tenemos que adentrarnos a la ciudad-_

_-La ciudad probablemente ya este perdía primo, lo siente_

.

-. . . aquellos objetivos parpadeantes de color rojo, que parpadean como señas de peligro, esos de ahí en la parte más alta del tablero, son los puntos que debes evitar bajo cualquier costo, es una misión casi imposible, créeme-

.

-¡_Pero puede ver gente ahí!-_

_-¡Es demasiado tarde para ellos!- retacó el joven pelirrojo_

_Al escuchar aquellas palabras ser gritadas desde el otro lado de la calle, la jovencita en los brazos de Jack, se aferró a él._

_-¡AJUMJUM, MAMÁ!-_

_Jack la miró preocupado-¿sofí? ¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-¡Mi mama trabaja en el asilo de la catedral!-_

_-¿Catedral? Pero esos siempre están. . . en-_

_Ultimo vio los ojos de Jack apuntando en dirección opuesta a la que le había recomendado él._

_-No, no, no, no. . . ¡JACK!-_

_Sofí lloró aún más al escuchar los gritos de Ultimo venir desde el otro lado de la calle. Jack se molestó cuando esto pasó y entonces, le dedico una mirada llena de desprecio a Ultimo, pero este no le importó._

_-¡PEDISTE MI CONCEJO, AHORA ESCÚCHALO!-_

_Peter entonces volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en la cabeza –Ah. . .chicos-_

_Jack se separó de Sofí para poder hablar con ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el muchacho pelirrojo y tampoco lo hizo muy feliz._

_-¿En dónde dices exactamente que tu madre va todos los días? ¿Algo además del asilo?-_

_-¡OH VAMOS, TE DIGO LO QUE SÉ, OH, NO ME ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO PETER!-_

_Sofí comenzó a decirle lo que sabía a Jack._

_-ella solo va al asilo, regresa después a casa, sin falta, por el camino del arroyo-_

_-Muy bien sofí. . .–_

_-¡NI SIQUIERA LO DIGAS FROST, NO LO DIGAS, NO, NO!-_

_Peter quiso llamarles la atención -Jack, Ultimo. . .chicos-_

_-¡SAL DE AHÍ Y VAMONOS, LA DEMÁS GENTE AGUARDA, OH, ESCUCHENMEE, HUY!-_

_-chicos-_

_Adentro la jovencita miro a Jack con ojos extrañados._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer Jack?-_

_-yo. . .voy a-_

_Los gritos de la demás gente en la calle, resonaron tan fuerte como los truenos de los rayos durante una tormenta. Fuertes, estridentes, ensordecedores y muy poderosos. A eso, le siguió un fuerte temblor que lo sacudió todo, y a todos, adentro del edificio y a fuera en la calle._

_¡TUUUUUUUUMMMM!_

_El panorama de manera muy repentina, se había oscurecido, como si el sol hubiera apagado su luz por placer y la noche hubiera emergido de la nada. _

_-¡¿Pero qué?!-_

_-¡WOOA!-_

_-¡TSK!-_

_-oh, no. . . . . ¡JAAACK!-_

_._

El grito de Ultimo fue de advertencia, advertencia que Jack atendió de inmediato. El balín reaccionó rápido ante los indicadores rojos del tablero. El tablero había logrado activar una de aquellas marcas en "rojo" cuando Jack no se percató, y esto generó una acción de juego. Con un rápido movimiento de manos, Jack logró activar las manecillas antes de que el tiro se convirtiera en una bola perdida.

Pero fue tarde, la acción del juego ya se había activado.

.

_Cuando Jack vio las expresiones de sus amigos, estas le dijeron sin necesidad de palabras, "PELIGRO". En reacción Jack tomó a la chica, soltó su bastón, tomó impulso, corrió directo hacia le ventana, choco contra el vidrio y lo atravesó sin lastimar a Sofí usando su cuerpo como escudo. Y a pesar de que cayeron desde lo alto, a Jack no le tomó ni un segundo lanzar su garfio automático para sujetarse y columpiarse por la calle._

_Algo fue destruido. _

_**¡CRAAACK/BOOOM!**_

_Ahí fue cuando una enorme turbulencia de viento, y una emulación de explosión, destruyo el edificio por completo._

_-¡AAAAAAHHH!-_

_._

Jack empleó toda su coordinación para mantener el control sobre el balín y la mesa d Pinball.

-¡HHM, VAMOS, HHHHH-YYAAAA!-

_Jack logró controlar su gancho, disparó de nuevo y retomó curso. Él y sofí aterrizaron sanos y a salvo en un techo no muy lejano._

_-¿Sofí?-_

_-Estoy bien-_

_A seis edificios no muy lejanos, Peter y Ultimo también aterrizaban seguros y lejos del peligro._

_-¡¿PERO QUE FUE ESO?!- pregunto Peter_

_Su primo inmediatamente les indicó con el dedo -¡Eso!-_

_Al frente de ellos tanto Peter al igual que cómo Jack, quien los había buscado con la mirada hasta encontrarlos, presenciaron una escena inmensamente grotesca y digna de pesadilla. _

_-pero. . .-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_Frente a ellos, había una criatura horrenda, inmensa, y bizarramente apenas humana. Era un gigante de diez metros, completamente desnudo, poseedor de una sonrisa estúpida/demencial y dientes horriblemente grandes._

Una imagen de la criatura había aparecido en uno de los monitores del tablero de puntos, y otras figurillas de misma índole y aspecto habían aparecido en el tablero. De arriba a abajo, en pequeños flashes de pantalla y efectos de sonido el juego había sido tomado por esos espantosos seres de enorme tamaño.

-¡AAGTH!- se espantó Jack

-¡OOH, DIOS, ¿Qué ES ESO?!-exclamó Peter

Ultimo dio un paso al frente.

-¡Eso, amigos míos, es el enemigo!- respondió Ultimo

Al observar la situación, y lo complejo que se puso la situación con tan solo darle a un blanco rojo, los objetivos simples que había cumplido hasta ahora no podían irse a la basura así tan fácil, así Jack tomó una decisión. Que al menos por ahora seguiría.

.

_-¡JACK, VAMONOS, VAMONOS, VAAMONOOS!-_

_Cierto, Jack tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña sofí, la pobre estaba tan asustada como ellos al ver a la criatura, tanto o más que incluso escondió su cara en la chaqueta de Jack._

_-Sujétate bien Sofí-_

_El joven Frost se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí con la niña en envuelta en sus brazos. La criatura detrás de él no podía ser atendida en aquel instante, tenía que poner primero a la pequeña a salvo antes que nada, después, después se haría cargo de estos rivales que estaban apareciendo. _

_Mientras tanto sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por el muchacho pelirrojo, Ultimo, al ver a Jack correr lejos para ponerse a salvo, y a la niña en sus brazos, le hizo pensar que tal vez el joven de cabellera blanca al fin había entrado en sus cabales. Bueno quien no, después de ver tal cosa emerger de la nada._

_-Vamos también Peter, ahora que no nos está viendo a nosotros-_

_Ultimo se dio la vuelta, mientras que Peter por su parte no despegó los ojos de la enorme criatura._

_-Oh, oh, oh,. . . oh, cielos. . .esa, cosa, es, es-_

_-¿hm?. . . ¡Peter, dije que vamos!-_

_-esa, cosa. . .es, es. . .es enorme-_

_-¡PETER!-_

_El gritó de Ultimo habría tenido más potencia de, no ser porque algo más, lo llegó a opacar._

_En ese momento se escuchó el fuerte eco de varios gritos inocentes -¡AAAAAAHH!-_

_-Pero.. . . eso. . . . . ¡Las personas!- dijo Peter acordándose de los demás ciudadanos -¡Los refugiados, ellos siguen. . . . eh, oh. . .!-_

_El joven corrió directo al borde de la estructura para inspeccionar a las demás personas, pero, eso había sido una equivocación. Lo que sus ojos presenciaron, dejaron una profunda y delicada marca en el corazón de Peter de ahora en adelante. _

_-¡GGGGGYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-_

_La criatura estaba tomando a la gente de la calle con sus gigantescas manos. Peter vio como este monstruo al tomarlos, los estrujaba sin piedad o cuidado alguno con sus enormes palmas, para después. . . . llevarlas. . . a. . . .llevarlas, a, al nivel de su cabeza, con la boca abierta y entonces, entonces. . . entonces, las, las. . ._

_**-¡ÑÑAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMHH!-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-¡…!- Peter se le calló la mandíbula_

_-¡. . .!- Jack casi se frena al oír ese sonido_

_-. . .- Ultimo solo miró resignado, a otra parte_

_El eco emanado, de aquella mordía, fue; crujiente, sanguinario, asqueroso y bizarra. Por un instante ese sonido se apodero de todo el ambiente, ningún otro sonido fue capaz escucharse en un radio de varios metros a la redonda. Uno no tuvo que ver directo a la escena, para averiguar por cuenta propia, lo qué era lo que había pasado._

_._

El balín iba lentamente a llegar a uno de los costados, pero, Jack lo frenó esto levantando la palanca antes de tiempo y encerrando la esfera en ese lugar.

Necesitaba tomar aire, tenía que, digerir lo que sus ojos acababan de ver en una de las pantallas altas del tablero.

Eso había sido demasiado gráfico, ¿tal vez no? Pero realmente fue tomado por sorpresa. De todos los juegos donde vería algo así, Jack jamás pensó que sería en una máquina de Pinball, tal vez en una consola "R-triangulo 360", o en una "Pz4", las consolas favoritas del mercado actual para la violencia, pero jamás, Jamás, en una máquina de Pinball.

Peter al igual que Jack, tuvo un gran Shock, también no se esperaba ver esa imagen en una máquina cuyo uso era para todo el público y de toda edad. Algo así de fuerte debería estar en una sección especial para mayores de 16, o más.

Entonces lo recordó, todo lo que Ultimo había dicho, todas esas palabras, y también no pudo evitar pensar en los sujetos que antes estaban jugando en el Pinball, antes de que él se topara con Jack.

_**¡FLASHBACK!**_

_-¡EREN!-_

_-¡DEJALO!-_

_Peter se encontraba leyendo un comic tranquilamente, cuando unos repentinos gritos resonaron con gran fuerza en la sala de juegos. Eran tres chicos, un poco menores que él, y parecían estar solo de paso. Pero uno de ellos, solo uno de ellos, un chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes, se veía demasiado enfurecido._

_-hm-_

_Sus amigos trataban de calmarle, pero, sus ojos llenos de furia indicaban que él estaba demasiado enfadado cómo para prestarles atención. _

'_Mala racha' pensó Peter_

_-¡NO DEJENME, AUN NO TERMINO CON ELLOS, AUN NO TERMINO CON TODOS ELLOS!-_

_-¿ellos?- susurró_

_Entonces los amigos del joven lo tomaron de los brazos y piernas, con lo que parecía ser todas sus fuerzas._

_-¡Es por tu bien!-_

_-¡Vámonos, ya!-_

_-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!-_

_-¡EREN, ES SOLO UN JUEGO!-_

_-¡NOOO, NOOOOOOOO, DETENGANSEEEE, NOOOO!_

_De no saber que se trataba de un caso de "frustración de jugador" Peter hubiera confundido aquella escena con una abducción o un exorcismo incluso. El chico Eren pataleaba y parecía que en algunas ocasiones lograba lastimar a sus amigos, sin querer, pero simplemente no quería que lo alejaran de aquella máquina de Pinball._

_-¿Qué escandalo?- dijo ignorantemente_

_**¡FLASHBACK, FIN!**_

Peter miró a su primo en silencio, después su cabeza giró para ver a Jack. Se percató que el muchacho de cabellera blanca había detenido su juego y tomado un momento para respirar, pero Peter sabía bien que igual que a él, Jack también estaba digiriendo lo visto en las pantallas.

'acaso. . . acaso. . . . ¿Ultimo tenía razón?'

"TYN, TYN"

Jack sorpresivamente rompió el silencio reanudando el juego.

"PIN, PIN"

Acto sorpresivo tanto como para Peter, y este Ultimo, fue el ver a Jack jugando como se lo habían recomendado. Hiendo por solo puntos verdes.

Al final Jack estaba aceptando seguir los consejos de Ultimo, ir por lo sencillo, ¿no? Tal vez lo seria. Al menos Jack ahora estaba escuchando esos consejos, eso tranquilizaba el corazón de Ultimo, claro que, el pelirrojo no pudo ver los ojos del joven Frost. _Esa mirada suya, estaba llena de valentía y decisión, si, así era, Jack no jugaría a la segura por mucho tiempo, no si quería cumplir su promesa con Sofí_.

**Fin del capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4 motivos de heroe

**Bueno compañeros, como sabrán ya por las noticias de la semana, el día cuatro de noviembre del 2014, MARVEL, anuncio su próximo gran evento colaborativo con, ¿Quién? Así es, no más ni menos que "Ataque de los titanes", así es, marvel anuncio que trabajarían en una colaboración crossover con esta serie, en la entrega de lo que probablemente será un MANGA/COMIC. Hasta ahora lo único que se tiene como prueba oficial de esta coalición, es una imagen de no otro que del hombre araña en lo que probablemente es Tokio, completamente rodeado de titanes.**

**Sin duda este fi, no pudo llegar en mejor momento, pues en esta historia, a pesar de que Peter solo sea un personaje Compinche, su rol en este fic, ira tomando fuerza, créanme, ya la escribí.**

**En cuanto a la noticia, pues, me sorprende y a la vez, parece lógico, pues para los no fanáticos de comics, digamos que en los últimos artículos de todas las series MARVEL, se está tomando rumbo a un choque de multi-versos (no que estos son solo entre versiones marvel líneas de tiempo marvel, viejas publicaciones marvel, y sagas marvel, eso sí).**

**Por ahora disfruten, nos leeremos más abajo, pues, ya es tercera llamada, continuamos.**

**.**

**Capitulo tres:** Motivos para que seas un héroe, siempre.

.

Estaba siendo considerado un día hermoso, el sol brillaba, el aire refrescaba, y la gente salió de sus casas para disfrutar y compartir con los demás, _reunirse con la comunidad y realizar cosas proactivas. Algo tal vez como, sobrevivir, ponerse a salvo, y evitar la muerte, fueron las actividades que sonaban como algo bastante razonable en ese momento._

_-¡AAH, CORRAN!-_

_-¡Ahí vienen!-_

_-¡No se detengan!-_

_-¡AYUDA!-_

_-¡AHH!-_

_Un pequeño vistazo y todo lo que se vio fue un pandemonio caótico._

_-¡Sofí, pegada mi chaleco, ya, no mires!- le ordenó Jack, a la jovencita que cargaba consigo, ella no suponía debía ver todo eso que pasaba debajo de ellos –No mires-_

_Ella obedeció -Oh, sí, lo siento-_

_-¡Dije Ya!-_

_-¡HM!- y pegó su rostro contra el traje de jack_

_La pequeña apartó la mirada, y ocultó de nueva cuenta su rostro en las ropas del joven soldado. Pero no fue su culpa sentir curiosidad, había un escándalo demasiado grande como para ignorarle no más._

_-bien, ya casi llegamos, descuida- la voz de Jack se suavizo, prefería que ella no viera el caos_

_Recapitulando. En menos de unos quince minutos, Jack había sido encomendado con la misión de guiar a las masas a un lugar seguro, en su camino, se encontró con una pequeña niña llamada Sofí quien se encontraba atrapada en su casa durante el desorden. Siendo el buen chico que siempre ha sido, Jack la tomó en brazos y la rescató de su hogar. . . justo a tiempo, antes de que una enorme criatura subhumana gigantesca la destruyera por completo con ellos adentro y con vida._

_Entonces estuvieron dando saltos de edificio en edificio, con Ultimo y Peter siguiéndoles de cerca, con rumbo a un lugar, el único que logró continuar siendo seguro: la muralla interna de la ciudad._

_._

Mientras, el tiempo transcurrió de a poco, en lo que Peter y Ultimo observaban a Jack tratar de mantener la estrategia de buscar solo los objetivos menores. Pero decirlo fue algo completamente diferente a hacerlo, se vio en su rostro muchas meucas de desesperación y frustración ante la complejidad de la limitante estrategia. En juegos como el Pinball el jugar con estrategia es útil, pero, es algo casi imposible el restringir, el nivel de juego. No había botón de "nivel fácil", "medio" o "muy difícil" solo reacción y respuesta rápida.

-¿en verdad crees que eso le servirá?- dijo peter

-¿Qué?- preguntó su primo

-Que se restrinja así, ¿crees que lo logre? ¿En un juego como este?-

-Bueno. . . ah, no lo sé, antes he visto a sujetos llegar lejos con esa estrategia- sus ojos se entrecerraron en la nada mientras traía aquellos recuerdos de regreso –Nunca fue suficiente. . . no para vencer a esta máquina del mal-

-¿Maquina del mal?-

-sí, así es como todos en mi pequeño pueblo terminamos llamando a esta cosa-

-¿hm?-

Fue cuando un repentino grito atrajo la atención de Peter y Ultimo.

-¡Ah, por ahí no!-

-¿JACK?!- dijeron ambos

El balín del juego casi se le escapaba a Jack en una jugada, como antes se había percatado, el mantener la esfera cerca de los objetivos fáciles era muy, muy complicado. En un rebote, la esfera amenazó con caer al interior de la máquina, sino hubiera sido por Jack quien no tuvo más de otra que golpear con fuerza los controles del juego, para alejar el balín de la zona de peligro.

-Oh no-

La esfera rebotó en un par de campanas medias sin color, de ahí otros blancos sin luces o indicadores de color. . . y de regreso al fondo, donde Jack tenía que mantener el control.

-oh, cielos- suspiro Peter

-¡UUFH!- igual Jack

-Oh, eso me dio miedo- mencionó Ultimo -No hagas eso de nuevo, puedes perder-

-Lo siento es, solo que es muy difícil contenerse, casi no hay jugadas o movimientos con los que pueda golpear el balín sin la fuerza suficiente-

Peter encontró oportunidad para retomar la charla.

-¿oye Ultimo?-

-Peter-

-te quiero preguntar algo-

-no hay cuidado-

_._

_Peter tuvo que preguntar._

_-¿Cómo sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos?-_

_Los muchachos se columpiaban con gracia y esfuerzo, los garfios a presión de gas los llevarían a su destino sin problema alguno, o bueno en el caso de Peter, unos lanzadores al nivel de la muñeca._

_-Te vi ahí, primo, te vi y parecía como si no fuera una sorpresa para ti, lo que vimos, lo que, vimos, vimos.. . AGHT, ahí-_

_Ultimo guardó simplemente silencio por un minuto, pensativo y serio. Tenía que pensar bien lo que le diría a su primo, pues, el pobre evidentemente estaba luchando contra el miedo que le causó ver a aquella criatura. Pero también sabía que Peter era totalmente capaz de superar cualquier cosa, sorprendente en realidad, pero él mismo Peter no lo sabía de su primo._

_-Titanes-_

_-¿eh?-_

_-Dije, titanes-_

_-¿Titanes?-_

_-¡Si Titanes Peter!, y todo lo que necesitas saber de esas cosas, es que son criaturas horrendas- le comenzó a relatar -gigantes en todos los tamaños posibles, hambrientos y sanguinarios, por los humanos, su almuerzo favorito-_

_-Pero. . .pero. . . pero-_

_Peter volteó a mirar a Último con grandes dudas. Después sus ojos miraron la terrible escena detrás de ellos. La ciudad estaba. . . . la ciudad estaba en llamas y. . . los gritos los gritos eran lo peor, estos se podían escuchar tan fuertes como el paso destructivo y tembloroso de las criaturas._

-¡_No mires atrás Peter!-_

_-¡¿Eh?!-_

_-Solo no mires atrás, no lo hagas, solo. . . no lo hagas-_

_-ultimo-_

_Los chicos lograron divisar el gran muro, ya a poca distancia de ellos se encontraba. Jack siendo el primero en distancia, pudo darse cuenta de eso y este avisó a la pequeña._

_-¡Sofí, mira!-_

_Se columpiaron en el aire, dando oportunidad a la pequeña de ver por encima de la ropa de Jack._

_A sofí se le iluminaron los ojos -¡OH, JACK!-_

_-¡Sí, sujétate!-_

_Ultimo y Peter vieron a su objetivo justo al frente de ellos. Por su parte, ellos solo se columpiaron una vez más, antes de aterrizar sanos y a salvo, sobre uno de los edificios cercanos. Después de todo ellos solo seguían siendo observadores del juego de Jack, no tenían motivos para involucrarse en su misión._

_-bien, parece que desde aquí todo se le hará más fácil, ¿no crees primo?-_

_Peter no dijo nada._

_Mientras tanto, un grupo de fuerzas militares habian estado guiando a todos los ciudadanos al otro lado del muro. Jack pronto se convirtió en el centro de su atención cuando los vieron llegar. Los soldados le vieron llegar a prisa con Sofí en brazos y Ultimo tanto Peter atrás de ellos._

_-¡Señor Frost!-_

_-¡Señor!-_

_Jack aterrizó y de inmediato fue abordado por los caballeros._

_-¡Sigan haciendo su trabajo señores, y ayuden a esas personas que llegan!-_

_Los soldados se aturdieron un poco, estaban por asistirlo cuando este solo les frenó, pero pronto se recuperaron. Asintieron con un saludo y de inmediato regresaron al trabajo. Jack entonces pudo hablar con Sofí tranquilamente._

_-¿te encuentras bien?-_

_La pequeña despegó su rostro de las prendas de Jack, para entonces asentir suavemente con la cabeza un; Si._

_-Bien- Jack extrañamente se puso de rodillas –M-mira yo. . . Sofí, ahora quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, es, es muy importante que hagas lo que yo te diga-_

_-. . . ah, si, bien-_

_-Bien, ahora, quiero que vallas con esos caballeros de ahí. Ellos te llevaran a un lugar seguro junto con el resto de los ciudadanos-_

_Jack le guio con su dedo índice, a donde la multitud estaba siendo asegurada. Sofí asintió a su indicación._

_-Bien, estarás a salvo, y nada malo te pasara, ¿está bien?-_

_-Ah, pero. . .pero, ¿tú a dónde iras?-_

_Jack por unos instantes, ocultó sus ojos bajo la sombra de su cabellera blanca. Algo definitivamente andaba mal. Tomó a Sofí de los hombros y la oriento a mirarle directamente._

_-Seré completamente honesto contigo Sofí-_

_Las miradas de Ultimo y Peter se posaron sobre el joven Frost con demasiado interés._

_-¿Qué esta haciendo?-_

_-SSSSHH, escucha-_

_La joven le miró con confusión._

_-¿jack?-_

_-AAWW. . . . Sofí, yo, yo no voy a poder cuidarte, tú, tendrás que confiar en mis compañeros soldados-_

_-¡Pero Jack, tu prometiste. . . ¡-_

_-¡Sofí!- la cortó inmediatamente_

_La pequeña silenció sus palabras al instante, mejor dicho, se congeló por completó. Jamás habría esperado tal tono de voz, viniendo de Jack._

_-¿Primo. . .acaso, él. . .?–_

_-SSSHH-_

_La jovencita le miraba aterrada._

_-Sofí, escúchame. . . yo no puedo cuidarte ahora, pues tengo que cumplir por completo mi promesa- _

_Hubo un silencio profundo. Ultimo asintió con la cabeza pensando que, Jack, se refería a seguir sus instrucciones. Peter por su parte miró expectante._

_-Sofí, yo no voy a poder cuidarte. . – sus ojos se revelaron a la luz, esos hermosos ojos azules eran el mejor visto bajo la luz clara del sol –Porque te prometí que todo estaría bien, y para cumplirte eso, tengo que buscar a tu madre, y traerla de regreso a ti-_

_Peter se sorprendió. Ultimo perdió el equilibrio por culpa de la sorpresa. Sofí, ella bueno, ella solo comenzó a sonreír como nunca antes había sonreído en la vida. Jack, era. . . Jack se mostró un verdadero caballero de la vida real._

_-Así que descuida, te __**P**__rometo que te reencontraras con tu familia, pero por ahora, tú tienes que ponerte a salvo-_

_La joven estaba al borde de las lágrimas -. . . Jack. . . –_

_Viendo que la niña no se movía en lo absoluto, y que tal vez no se movería nunca de su lugar. Jack levantó la mano, y les hizo una indicación a los otros soldados. Estos le vieron y respondieron._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un soldado_

_-Necesito que se lleven a esta niña, tómenla con los demás, que este a salvo del otro lado del muro-_

_Sofí pareció reaccionar al fin. De mirada a mirada a ambos adultos, la joven comprendió lo que pasaría ahora, Jack se marcharía en ese instante._

_-¡No, espera, Jack, Jack!-_

_-Llévesela ahora, que nada malo le pase-_

_-Entendido-_

_La mano del soldado se posó sobre el pequeño hombro de Sofí. La pequeña al mero instante opuso resistencia, pero no importó porque de todos modos el soldado la tomó consigo._

_-¡Jack, Jack, No, espera, no!-_

_-¡Tranquila, estaré bien, te lo prometo!-_

_-¡JACK!-_

_-¡Pórtate bien!-_

_-¡Jack!-_

_Y ambos se perdieron de vista._

_-cuídate mucho, Sofí-_

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS, JACK?!-_

_Ultimo había soltado un potente gritó. Justo él y Peter habían aterrizado, dejando a un lado el acto de "observadores". Claro que Jack no les prestó mucha atención, él solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta pasarlos de largo a ambos. El frio acto de Jack los dejó con los ojos bien abiertos, eso había sido un gran atrevimiento por parte Jack. Ambos lo voltearon a ver todavía incrédulos de lo que pasaba, pues al parecer, él de verdad estaba hablando en serio y eran sus acciones las que estaban mostrándolo._

_-¿Jack?- dijo Peter -¿En verdad vas a hacerlo? ¿De verdad pondrás en riesgo todo para cumplirle a esa niña?- _

_-Sera una simple misión de atrincheramiento y reconocimiento, podría dice irse qué de nivel medio, nada más, nada menos-_

_-¡De suicidio dirás!- alzó la voz ultimo -¡¿Esto no es algo fácil?!-_

_-No, no lo es- su voz fue firme y directa –pero si lo logró, bueno, será algo asombroso no crees-_

_._

Tanto él como su primo comenzaron a hablare cuando Jack estaba a punto de iniciar con el siguiente nivel.

-Esto no se trata de probar que tan asombroso eres-

_-_Jack, estoy de acuerdo conUltimo esta vez Jack. Tal vez no tenga mucho derecho a forzarte a nada, recién me conoces y sinceramente tu para mí, eres un extraño. . . pero, ese juego. . . . . ¡Da miedo en serio!-

-Peter tiene razón, tal vez estemos sonando muy. . . muy, muy. . . Aw, tal vez sea extraño que dos extraños te estén dando concejos y pidiendo que los obedezcas como si fuéramos amigos de alguna forma. Pero toma este consejo, aw, por lo menos de un jugador a otro. No lograras tu meta, ¿Cuál sea que sea? Si tratas de forzar a ese tablero-

Hubo un silencio prolongado, lo cual intrigó a Peter y a este Ultimo. Al parecer Jack retuvo la bola de nueva cuenta en la esquina del Zipper.

-. . . si, si lo es- dijo finalmente –Es extraño como ustedes dos me han estado hablando todo este tiempo. . . . Pero no me importó, o incomodó, pues, eso es lo de menos para mí-

Ultimo y Peter sintieron un poco de vergüenza, la cual se expresó en un rubor de mejillas.

-Pero. . . –

-¿hm?-

-Lo que me avergüenza de mi actitud. . . es que ustedes dos me han apoyado y guiado como solo un amigo haría. . . . . y yo, no los he apreciado lo suficiente por eso. Ustedes me están ayudando más de lo que creen, y lo aprecio, pero, no seremos amigos hasta que lo admitan-

-¿hm?-

-. . .-

-Ustedes dos estaban a punto de marcharse después de recomendarme este juego, pero se quedaron después de todo, se quedaron cuando supieron que no era por mí que estaba jugando. Así que le pregunto ahora, ¿Por qué me están ayudando?. . . . . . . . ¿Por qué ayudar a alguien en sus relaciones personales tan persistentemente?-

Peter y Ultimo intercambiaron miradas de culpabilidad. Frost había sido más perceptivo de lo que esperaban. Fue capaz de darse cuenta de su retirada aun cuando ellos estaban a sus espaldas, pero también percibió cuando aquel susurro incidental suyo fue captado por los dos emparentados. La evidente insistencia de Ultimo para que Jack completara su objetivo, y consiguiera tantos boletos como pudiera, no había sido un comportamiento normal tampoco. Esos consejos no eran los que un jugador simplemente le da a otro jugador, ¿Por qué competir secretos de juego en primer lugar?

Aun a pesar de las historias de Ultimo y sus experiencias con el Pinball, Jack se percató de que los motivos reales de su ayuda no eran aquellos que él expresaba.

Peter igual, pareció estar expectante de la estrategia de Jack todo el tiempo, y además de eso, estaba su manera impulsiva de inspeccionar, contar y calcular la cantidad de boletos obtenidos por Jack.

El machacó se estaba encargando de las finanzas del joven de cabellera blanca. Pero Jack jamás les había comentado cual era el premio que buscaba en un principio.

-. . .bueno, no lo veas mal, pero. . .-

-Nosotros. . .-

-continúen-

Ambos decidieron admitir.

-te escuchamos-

-No buscas algo para ti, tampoco estas buscando gloria como cualquier otro jugador, ni tampoco quieres desperdiciar tú tiempo en premios insignificantes-

-Nos dimos cuenta que, estás jugando para conseguir algo, para alguien realmente especial. Pues no cualquier chico intentaría conseguir más dos mil boletos por nada-

-Quieres conseguir el obsequio de edición limitada de MLP FIM. . . supongo que como eres barón y también por lo que escuchamos, esto es. . . para tu novia-

Eso era precisamente lo que Jack sospechó.

-Pero. . . ¿Por qué ayudarme?-

-Pues. . . porque pareces un chico a quien le vendría bien una mano- dijo Ultimo

-Igual que a un chico invisible, alguien a quien poca gente le puede ver. . . como un verdadero amigo- termino peter –Eso, y que además nosotros también sabemos muy bien qué. . . . Las relaciones, son difíciles-

Ultimo asintió -Nosotros sabremos mejor-

Ambos primos soltaron una pequeña risa. Si, ambos fueron sinceros con el joven Jack, pero se arrepentían por causarle problemas en su juego y en su meta.

-Lamentamos haberte molestado Jack Frost, y nos disculpamos. . . nosotros nos. . .-

Antes de que decidieran marcharse o algo, Jack mejor les dijo ya algo -JEJE. . . Si, lo soy, ¿no es verdad? Invisible JEJE. Es por lo pálido de piel, ¿verdad?-

-¿eh?-

-¿Qué dices?-

Habiendo confundido a los dos primos, Jack mejor se dio la media vuelta para regalarles una sonrisa.

-¡Que parezco un fantasma! ¡JEJEJEJEJE!-

Ultimo tanto Peter no tenían idea. Fue extraño, sorpresivo y bastante peculiar el repentino comportamiento de Jack. Más a pesar de la extraña sensación producida, la sonrisa de Jack les trajo paz y alivio.

-JE. . .JEJE, JEJEJE. . . ¡JEJEJEJEJEJE! ¡ES CIERTO!- ultimo fue contagiado por la risa -¡ERES MUY PALIDO! ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJE!-

Peter se cruzó de brazos y mostró una sonrisa madura -¡Oh, bueno, no es que en verdad parezcas un fantasma en su totalidad, tan solo evita usar gorro o capucha, necesitas mucho sol ¿sabes?!-

-¡Tienes razón, así en verdad aparentaría ser un espíritu o algo! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-PSS, Bueno, tampoco es para exagerar, jeje- peter mejor se restringía, no quiso parecer tan infantil en un lugar público, menos compararse con su primo –Por favor para de reír-

-¡Mi primo tiene razón, PERO!-

El ambiente se relajó, la tensión se calmó y al parecer. Los primos habían tenido luz verde para continuar junto con Jack, el joven los había aceptado. Ultimo entonces mostró una vivacidad nueva en su persona. Levantó el brazo, extendió su dedo índice, y después señalo al tablero de Pinball.

-Aun tienes mucho que hacer Frost, y el tiempo corre-

Eso fue muy informativo. Y entonces les llegó a la cabeza, la hora de cierre.

-¡Oh cierto, ultimo tiene razón, son las 4:33, y este lugar cierra a las 6 en punto!- el castaño le indicó la cantidad de boletos que tenía –Y aun te falta mucho para alcanzar tu meta-

-Es cierto, pero. . . entonces creo que tendré que jugar arriesgado-

Por un instante lo meditó, pero, fue cuando la mano de Ultimo se posó sobre su hombro.

-¡Entonces que te detiene, nos tienes aquí de apoyo, ¿o no?!-

Jack vio como Ultimo de daba un pulgar arriba.

-bueno, ¿si tus consejos son tan buenos como dices?-

-¡OYE!- ultimo mostro una cara de lo más infantil -¡ESO SI QUE ES CUREL! ¡MIS CONSEJOS SON LOS MEJORES!-

-oye, ¿no te olvides de mí? Aún tengo un par de monedas extras por si acaso necesitas. Solo pídelo amablemente- comentó peter

-Muchas gracias. . . amigos-

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pasando el minuto, en serio, pasó un minuto después de esas palabras. Los tres comenzaron a reír al percatarse de la ridícula incomodidad.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. . . .AW, sí, que tal, solo lo llamamos, coalición por ahora- comentó Peter –¿O si prefieren, terminando esto, vamos a ver el juego de hockey con bebidas y palomitas en el área de comidas a las 6? Y entonces, lo llamamos amistad-

-¡Trato!-

De nuevo hubo silencio.

-pero, en serio, gracias chicos. . . .-

-Descuida-

-Entre los que tenemos relaciones complicadas, debemos apoyarnos mutuamente-

-de todos modos, gracias. . . –

-Bueno, creo que entonces. . . -

Los tres le dieron la cara a la mesa de Pinball.

_Jack fue el primero en dar un paso adelante _–_Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?-_

_Los tres miraron de frente al desafío. La ciudad aguardaba, y el enemigo también. Pero ellos tenían una misión y no parecían estar temerosos de cumplirla en lo absoluto. Ellos lucharían con todo._

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Se que muchos tal vez esperaban que los avatares dieran u punto aquí, pero, realmente, son los jóvenes quienes tienen aquí la principal razón para mostrar aquí su apoyó. Si saben, Peter siempre a tenido problema con las relaciones.<strong>

**Si conocen la obra de Ultimo escrita por Stan Lee, sabrán que, el joven pelirrojo tampoco tiene mucha estabilidad en su vida y relaciones. **

**En cuanto a Jack Frost, bueno si saben de la novela de "la leyenda de los guardianes" pues sabrán que tampoco Jack tiene mucha suerte con sus relaciones interpersonales, o que estas están muy limitadas a, no sé. . . .Soledad completa.**

**Así que tres chicos apoyándose en este aspecto me pareció que debía ser resuelto. Al final sus avatares seguirán los mismos impulsos.**

**En cuanto a la noticia que les di arriba. La verdad, no hay que tomar un papel pesimista con esta noticia, pero, ser objetivo con el producto cuando salga será lo apropiado.**


	5. Chapter 5 Nivel de juego

_**Hola, chicos, aquí un poco de acción clásica de la vista en la serie, Ataque de los titanes, con un poco de estilo hombre araña junto con los personajes de Jack Frost, y Ultimo, esto, para ponerlos en el borde de sus asientos mientras leen. Tercera llamada, tomen sus asientos que esto es contenido de solo acción.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo cuatro: **__Nivel de juego, Asertivo/Extremo_

_._

_La paz, la tranquilidad, el orden, y bondad de la madrugada se convirtió en solo un recuerdo muy lejano. Jack, Ultimo, y Peter se columpiaban con gracia y a gran velocidad, en lo que fue su nueva misión. Su misión de rescate, la cual consistió en encontrar a una gente que se pudiera y fuera capaz de ser salvada del caos y malevolencia de aquellas criaturas conocidas como; Titanes. _

_-¡Ultimo!-_

_-¡Si, ya sé, por la izquierda!-_

_-¡Muy bien!-_

_._

Jack estuvo recibiendo instrucciones de Ultimo, muy de cerca de él a su lado dando instrucciones. El joven de cabellera roja, constantemente tuvo que indicarle con la mano a donde él debía tirar el balín. Tal vez no pudo evitar que Jack buscara los objetivos de mayor valor, pero por lo menos pudo indicarle en donde, cuando, y como era que se debía jugar, se activaban las trampas del tablero de juego y como sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible.

_._

_-¡Hm!- ultimo realizó un gesto_

_Jack le notó -¡¿Qué sucede?-_

_-¿primo?-_

_Ultimo les indicó con la mano -¡Síganme, por aquí, pronto, que ya lo veo venir!-_

_El pelirrojo tomó de sorpresa a sus compañeros, cuando en lugar de tornar por alguna esquina o techo, el joven atravesó, si, atravesó, la ventana de un edificio. Después de haber entrado al edificio, no hubo tiempo que perder, Ultimo empleó tácticas de carrera libre para cruzar el condominio a velocidad._

_Peter y Jack se vieron mutuamente asombrados, pero inmediatamente cambiaron a estar completamente aterrados. A metros de distancia había un titán de sexo femenino, espantosamente gorda, aguardando por ellos. Ultimo debió verla o percatarse de ella antes._

_¡CRASH, CRAAHK!_

_Dentro del edificio, Ultimo fue alcanzado a medio camino de su recorrido, cuando Peter y Jack entraron por sus propias ventanas. Igualmente y sin tiempo que perder, ambos tuvieron que emplear su mejor parkur para correr y darle alcance al chico pelirrojo._

_Ultimo sonrió burlón -¡¿Que los retuvo?! ¡¿Una chica linda?!-_

_Los otros dos pusieron una cara de asesinos._

_-¡HEHEHEHE! ¡No se enojen!- y continuaron corriendo_

_¡CRAASSH!_

_Otro poco después, otro ventanal fue su mejor salida de emergencia. Los tres volvieron a saltar y a volar entre columpios, sin haberse metido en problemas con la fea Titán de atrás de la estructura._

_-¡eso fue muy fácil, ¿no lo creen?!-_

_-¡La próxima vez avisa, Ultimo!- Peter le gritó_

_-¡Pero yo les dije; "Sigan me"!-_

_-¡HMM!-_

_-¡Oh por favor, no se frustren, si así se van a poner de impacientes, entonces estamos perdidos!- aunque sus palabras expresaron algo terrible, su rostro pareció estar tranquilo y muy sereno -¡verán, eso solo fue uno, de posiblemente decenas de monstruos, así que no se estresen por solo uno!-_

_Ambos le miraron con fluctuación._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-¿primo. . .?-_

_El jovencito solo sonrió, para después voltear a delante y poner una expresión seria. Los tres se aproximaron entonces al final de la avenida. Lo siguiente fue doblar en la esquina izquierda al final de la calle. La razón del cambio, en su expresión, fue rebelada._

_-Estrésense cuando tengamos a más de uno en frente-_

_Los tres entonces doblaron para la izquierda al llegar al final de la avenida. . . encontrándose con al menos una docena de monstruos a lo largo de toda esa colonia vivencial._

_._

_(Imagínense la visión en cámara lenta, hasta nuevo aviso)_

Jack sintió el frio de su sudor recorrer el estrecho de su pálida nuca, hasta tener contacto con su ropa y humedecer su chaqueta. Las imágenes en el tablero eran espeluznantes y demasiado gráficas para cualquier persona. Era tan aterradoras, como una película de zombis, donde los actores se encuentran con una horda entera de monstruos come carne. Los monstruos del tablero además, los estaban viendo directamente a los ojos, y esas miradas no fueron buena señal.

Sin darse cuenta, Ultimo, lo había tomado del hombro. Jack lo miro, y entonces ambos pares de ojos se encontraron.

-a. . . .mí. . . señal- su mirada irradió confianza

-hm. . .- frost comprendió

Jack volvió a mirar al tablero, tomó los controles y acomodó su postura. Listos y atentos a lo que serían jugadas de lo más rudas. Estaban preparados.

.

_Ultimo tomó una posición diferente a la usual. Jack le imitó, y Peter por su parte activaba algún mecanismo especial en sus guantes lanza ganchos._

_(Imaginarlo ahora, todo, Rápido y con música sensacional)_

_-¡AHORAAA!-_

_Dos ganchos salieron volando del mecanismo de Peter, mientras que Ultimo tomó y arrojó a Jack con toda la fuerza que poseyeron sus brazos. Aprovechando el momento de traslación e inclinación, Jack voló por los cielos a una velocidad tres veces superior a la normal, y en giros de tornillo sin control. Mientras tanto Peter atrapó a su primo Ultimo en el aire, y ambos salieron impulsados como proyectil de resortera elástica hacia delante, gracias a los mecanismos de Peter._

_-¡AAAAH!-_

_-¡VAMOS!-_

_-¡RECISTAN!-_

_-¡Sí, vamos!-_

_Antes de disminuir la velocidad, Jack arrojó otro de sus ganchos, la cuerda así lo atrajo igual que como a un YOYO, lo atrajo de ida y vuelta con su cuerda. A la hora de la "ida" Jack soltó el gancho para evitar el efecto yoyo, y así poder preparar su siguiente salto._

_-¡PRIMO!- prepararon su equipo_

_-¡LO TENGO!- entrelazaron ganchos_

_-¡DOS, TRES, YA!-_

_Ultimo volvió a hacerle de lanzador, esa vez arrojando a Peter en el momento en que la inercia era perfecta. Peter salió como bala, pero desafortunadamente Ultimo se había quedado atrás, sin impulso, sin comodidad de disparo, con un titán cerca de su posición y con su gancho apartándose más y más de él con cada metro que su primo avanzaba. . . ¿espera?_

_-¡HM!- Peter entonces activo su gancho retráctil_

_El equipo de Peter retrajo el gancho que Ultimo le había enganchado con él._

_-. . . ¡HMM!- ultimo despareció del alcance del titán en solo segundos -¡ADIOS!_

_Ambos primos se reencontraron en pleno vuelo. Jack también estaba ahí, solo que a unos pocos metros al frente._

_-¡TITÁN A LAS SIETE EN PUNTO!-_

_En efecto hubo un titán que amenaza con estirar la mano y atraparlos._

_-¡Trapecio!-_

_-¡OK!-_

_Jack se giró para quedar de cabeza al suelo piernas al cielo, y así estirar las manos. Peter y Ultimo se sujetaron escalonadamente, en su orden._

_-¡JACK!-_

_Peter y Jack lograron sujetarse firme con ambas manos. Ultimo por su parte, con una mano tomo los pies de su primo y con la mano libre arrojó su garfio a un lugar impensable. Su garfio se encajó en el brazo extendido del titán la bestia los haló y estos fueron llevados por el movimiento. En un giro de manecilla de reloj, Ultimo terminó arriba de la formación, Peter en el medio y Jack quien apuntaba al suelo. _

_-¡AAHHH!-_

_-¡OOOHH!-_

_-¡UUUOOAAH!-_

_Su soga comenzó a entrelazarse en el brazo del titán, no es que planearan quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, afortunadamente el titán no racionó rápido como para tomarlos entre sus dedos y palmas de mano. Tras un solo giró alrededor de la extremidad de la bestia, los muchachos se soltaron. _

_-¡HM!-_

_**-¡HHHN!- **__la bestia haló de su brazo_

_No pudieron evitar aquella turbulencia a causa de movimiento de la criatura. Su cálculo se volvió herrado, y entonces se encontraron volando directo los cielos. Subieron y subieron muchos metros._

_-¡AAAH!-_

_-¡WWOOOU, ESO NO ESTABA EN EL PLAN!-_

_-¡AHOREA QUE!-_

_-NO SÉ PERO. . . .-_

_Peter perdió la mirada, directo en la nada._

_-¡CHICOS!- dijo alarmado_

_Peter sintió aquella sensación de alarma en su cabeza, algo malo tuvo la intención de suceder._

_-¡SEPARENCE!-_

_-¿ah?-_

_-¿eh?-_

_Estando en el medio de la formación, le fue muy sencillo a él romperla. Peter impulsó a Ultimo con los pies. A Jack lo arrojó lejos empleado una gran fuerza de manos y brazos. Y por él, bueno, habiendo ya impulsado a los otros dos, Peter logró separarse y alejarse en el proceso._

_-¡PRIMO!-_

_-¡PETER!-_

_Las palabras de los otros dos fueron calladas, por la inmensa figura que se atravesó en el camino de los tres. Un titán había surcado los cielos a la velocidad de un proyectil. Este sin embargo falló en dar con su objetivo, quienes evidentemente habían sido los tres guerreros._

_._

Las expresiones de Ultimo y Jack no tuvieron precio. El asombro en sus ojos fue nato, claro que no fue de menos, Peter los había salvado de caer en una trampa. No fue algo esperado que el joven de cabellera castaño, tomara repentinamente los controles, detuviera la mano de Jack, esperara el tiempo debido, fijara el blanco, y disparara en el momento preciso. El resultado fue, la prevención de una "bola perdida".

.

_O en otro caso, la elución de un titán hambriento._

'_Parker' pensó jack_

_Ultimo también lo medito 'primo. . . esa habilidad tuya, siempre me sorprende'_

_-¡FIIIIUUUU, ESO ESTUVO CERCA!- comentó un sonriente peter_

_Sorpresivamente la reacción fue de mucho alivio, como si él, Peter, no les hubiera salvado la vida a sus compañeros y solo estuviera lidiando con algo sencillo. Cuando regresaron al problema en manos. La gran caída libre en la que los tres se veían expuestos, seguía amenazado sus vidas. Entonces sus compañeros reaccionaron._

_-¡PERO AUN ESTAMOS CAYENDO, ¿QUÉ HECEMOS?!-_

_-Oh, bien. . .- se detuvo a pensarlo_

_Los otros no se la creyeron._

_-¡AHHHHHH VAMOS A CAER!-_

_Miraron abajo y sus expresiones se oscurecieron. Titanes hambrientos los estaban esperando en el suelo. La cosa estuvo peor._

_-¡AAAAH! ¡NOS VAN A COMER!-_

_-¡AAASSHHH!- Peter suspiro -¡NO LO CREO!-_

_Peter una vez más mostró su gran confidencia y seguridad. Tuvo un plan, pero fue un plan muy complejo y difícil de llevar a cabo._

_-¡Sujétense!-_

_Disparó un garfio por cada uno de sus compañeros. Ultimo y Jack sujetaron los cables, prosiguieron el procedimiento normal de sujetar el gancho a sus ropas._

_-¡AHORA, NECESITO QUE SE PREPAREN!-_

_-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-_

_-¡Algo extremo, así que confíen en mí!-_

_Jack, y este Ultimo, ambos miraron en dirección al selo. Debían admitir que la situación en la que se encontraban era loca en su totalidad. Pero confiar en Peter pareció lo más optativo, en lugar de los titanes._

_-¡MUY BIEN!-_

_-¡ENTONCES!- Peter tomó ambos alambres -¡VAMOS!-_

.

En el centro comercial, las personas que pasaban cerca del salón juegos en sus caminatas, solo podían dar miradas llenas de extrañeza y pena al ver a los tres jóvenes jugar en la mesa de Pinball con suma intensidad.

-¡VAMOS!-

-¡TIRA AHÍ, NO AHÍ, OOOHH. . . ESO!-

-¡AAAAAH, ¿A DÓNDE SE FUE EL BALÍN?!-

-¡PETER!-

-¡YA LO VI, AAHÍÍÍ!-

-¡OOOH, AHORA, UUH!-

Ellos no lo notaron claro, pero su emoción provocó que algunas personas mejor evitaran estar cerca del negocio de videojuegos.

-¡OOH, TIRO DOBLE, EEEH!-

-¡KYYAAH, PUNTO!-

-¡OOH, MIRA!-

-¡WOOOU!-

-¡KKKKKKGGHT, LO TENGO!-

.

_Los muchachos rodeaban a los titanes con los mejores saltos y rapeles que dieron en sus vidas. Evitaban con suma destreza y tenacidad ser atrapados por estos monstruos. Peter sobre todo, él era quien guiaba y ofrecía una mano de salvación a sus compañeros cada cuando era necesario. Nunca en la historia se vio tal destreza en seres humanos, eso era algo irreal._

_._

Pero en realidad, los muchachos estaban teniendo una buena racha con los botones del juego y con los blancos de nivel mediano de la máquina. A los ojos del dueño del local, el orgullo y la confidencia eran evidentes, pues, al parecer había hecho una buena elección de juego para su negocio.

-hm, debería instalar más de esas máquinas de juego, parecen que los niños se están divirtiendo mucho-

.

_Los chicos se dirigieron sin temor hacia un titán masculino, de frente y sin planes de detenerse. La criatura los diviso, y de inmediato su sonrisa horrible se agrandó. Quiso atrapar a los chicos, pero tan pronto arrojó su palma, Pero. . . Los muchachos rompieron rápidamente la formación, se separaron, se engancharon en los edificios cercanos, como también le pasaron por debajo y así esquivaron al titán desde algunos diferentes. La confusión y la elución fueron tan perfectas, que el monstruo resbaló y cayó al tratar de capturar a los jóvenes guerreros. _

_(Imagínense repeticiones instantáneas)_

_¡CRASH!_

_Y cayó el titán._

_¡CRASH!_

_Con vista aérea._

_¡CRASH!_

_Desde un POV._

_¡CRASH!_

_Oh, no se hacía viejo esto, fue tan radical._

_Los muchachos aterrizaron en un desliz lleno de, estilo, incredibilidad y gracia. Entonces tomaron poses épicas._

_Entonces Ultimo dijo -pausa dramática. . . . . . . . . .espérenlo. . . . . . . Y, respiren- _

_-¡UUUUUFFH!-_

_Recuperaron el aliento perdido._

_-Hm, si, nada que el buen Peter no pudiera manejar, ¿eh?-_

_-viejo. . .tu, tu. . . . Fuiste como, una, una araña, como. . . una araña que es. . . un, un-_

_-un hombre araña- concluyó ultimo por jack_

_-Oh, por favor, no fue para tanto. . . ¡Bueno tal vez sí!-_

_Habían cruzado sanos y a salvo de aquella horda de titanes, más aún tenían que avanzar, puesto que los titanes ahora los tendrían en el blanco. Pero hasta entonces, lidiar con la misión._

_Jack esta vez tomó la iniciativa -Muy bien caballeros vámonos, antes de que vengan todos para acá, hay que continuar. Ultimo, Peter vámonos-_

_._

-Jack, antes de continuar, ¿me harías el favor de golpear esa figura en el centro del tablero?-

-oh, ¿Cuál?-

-la que parece una pistola de bengala-

-oh, ya la veo, pero. . . .-

-Tranquilo, de todos modos, dijimos que no más juegos a la segura, ¿no es verdad?-

_._

_De lanada, de la chaqueta de Jack emergió un gran destello luminoso. En este destello se había aparecido una pistola de boquilla enorme._

_-¿Qué hago con esto?-_

_Antes de recibir respuestas, sus compañeros ya se estaban retirando del lugar._

_-¡HEY!- Jack los siguió_

_Los otros le sonrieron, pero también le avisaron, este Ultimo fue._

_-¡Guarda eso bien, y ahora ven, no tenemos todo el día!-_

_-¡Oigan no me dejen atrás!-_

_-Date prisa entonces. . .-_

_-¡Ultimo!- se quejó con el chico pelirrojo_

_-Mejor hazle caso Jack y no te quedes atrás. . .-_

_-¡Oh, tú también Peter!-_

_-Oye, no me mires así, acabo de salvar sus vidas-_

_-¡Pero al menos díganme ¿Qué es esto?!- ya estaba quedándose muy atrás –Oh-_

_Jack guardó el arma en su bolsillo. Pronto les daría alcance a sus amigos, pero, más les valía a los tres darse prisa cuanto antes. Los titanes pronto les darían persecución sino avanzaban pronto. _Y el juego, pronto llegaría a un punto de extrema desesperación y nervios de acero. Tan solo tenían que mantener el marcado registrando números para llegar a eso.

**Continuara. . .**


	6. Chapter 6 Transferencia

_**Capitulo cinco: **_Transferencia de video jugador

.

Los boletos se dispensaban como el pan caliente, directo desde la máquina de Pinball. Las alabanzas de los muchachos por la estupenda racha llegaron a ser muy fuertes y la sensación de buena fortuna no parecía querer parar. Jack, Ultimo, junto con Peter, estaban en sus últimas chances de lograr su objetivo. El salón de juegos cerraría y pasaría una semana antes de que los tres pudieran volver al centro comercial para gastar sus mesadas.

Ultimo pidió lo mejor, para él y de sus compañeros -¡Vamos, este nivel medio de juego pronto aumentara de dificultad!-

-¡Tranquilo, lo tengo cubierto, nada nos podrá parar, juntos poseemos control!- eso fue optimista de Jack

Dicho y hecho, los tres prosiguieron.

.

_Los muchachos arribaron a su destino después de un largo y cansado recorrido por la ciudad, pero, el lugar parecía un área totalmente desierta de cualquier presencia, humana o titánica. No había absolutamente nada, o nadie a la vista, pero decidieron aprovechar la calma. Los tres se encaminaron hacia donde estaba la estructura que se les había indicado, con rapidez. Claro que nunca bajando, o dando por desapercibida cualquier señal de peligro o alarma que se produjera._

_-esto es muchachos, esto es- dijo Peter -llegamos, al fin llegamos-_

_-Sí, bien. Mantengan los ojos abiertos de todas formas quieren- les recordó ultimo_

_-¡Miren!- Jack señaló a prisa_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Esa torre, es de la iglesia catedral-_

_Los otros dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde el joven peliblanco había apuntado con el dedo. En efecto era una torre de iglesia, un campanario para ser exacto. Pero la "razón" de su mención estaba pasando por alto a las cabezas de los compañeros de Jack. Hasta que a Peter se le abrieron los ojos en realización._

_-¡buena idea!-_

_-hm- ultimo aun no lo comprendía -¿Qué es buena idea?-_

_Antes de darle explicaciones a su primo, Peter entonces lanzó un garfio a la elevada estructura –Si sucede algo, yo les alerto gritando, oh lanzando algo para desquebrajar los espejos del lugar, ¿muy bien?-_

_Su primo comprendió –oh, buena idea-_

_-Solo procuren encontrar a la madre de tu amiga pronto quieren- y con esa frase, Peter subió a la torre –Dense prisa-_

_Eso dejó a Ultimo y a este Jack con la terea de búsqueda._

_-Bien, vamos Jack-_

_-Sí-_

_Cuando ellos dos se adentraban al edifico, Peter tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar una escena panorámica. . . poco alentadora. Apenas el joven logró posicionarse en la atalaya del campanario, su atención fue rápidamente capturada por la visión de la alguna vez, tranquila, apacible y harmoniosa ciudad detrás del muro._

_-por todos los cielos. . .-_

_Jack se vio forzado a entrar por la fuerza al edifico, las puertas estaban atrancadas por dentro inhabilitándoles el acceso a cualquiera. Eso parecía una buena señal, tal vez alguien seguía adentro._

_-vamos, pronto-_

_Ambos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos._

_-¡¿Hola?!-_

_-¡¿Alguien?!-_

_-¡¿Hola?!-_

_-¡Somos de la guardia, venimos buscando a, a, a alguien, a, buen!-_

_Los dos jóvenes entraron con un poco de emoción, esperando con un poco de ansias el encontrar a alguien adentro. Pero en su recorrido miraron en cada cuarto que encontraron, cada armario que había y cada rincón muy adentro. El lugar estaba silencioso como cementerio, pero eso no les detuvo. _

_-B, BU, Buscamos a la madre, de una niña. . .ella, por ella es que estamos aquí. . . ella se llama Sofí, estamos aquí por la mama de Sofí-_

_Ultimo sintió un poco de vergüenza como fue que su amigo lo dijo, así que, quiso corregir un poco-Pero, también, si hay, alguien más, creo que, Si, también venimos por ustedes-_

_-Tal vez no estén en el área del asilo/hogar, que tal sí, tal vez alguien este en el área de la basílica-_

_-¿tú crees?-_

_-Puede. . .- _

_En ese preciso instante, se escuchó el fuerte crujir de madera y otros objetos haciendo ruido. _

_-¡HM!- Ambos intercambiaron miradas._

_-¡Eso se escuchó abajo, Vamos!-_

_Los dos salieron muy aprisa de la habitación en la que estaban inspeccionando, para así dirigirse a donde aquel ruido había provino. Sus expresiones destellaron por un instante, había esparzan después de todo, el miedo ya les estaba comenzando a frustrar, pero aun así, hubo respuesta._

_-¡Hola, somos guardias de la…!-_

_Lamentablemente, sus expresiones de confianza y esperanza, rápidamente murieron al momento de llegar al salón principal._

_-. . . . . . . .no. . .-_

_-. . . . .-_

* * *

><p><em>Arriba Peter también le dio una expresión idéntica que a la de sus compañeros dentro del edificio. Lo que sus ojos presenciaron fue la muralla protectora de cincuenta metros, Destruida en enormes pedazos de granito dispersados por todas partes, enormes chimeneas de humo emanando de todas las vecindades visibles, y por último; las sombras. Las sombras, las asombras pertenecientes a aquellos monstruos. Los titanes se adueñaban de todo, poco a poco, la ciudad estaría cubierta por esas sombras caminantes. Esas sombras que caminaban entre los edificios con la calma y paciencia.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Abajo, dentro del edifico. Los machos se habían quedado completamente estáticos por la combinación de, miedo, decepción y asombro al mismo tiempo. Lo que sus ojos presenciaron, fue un mata esperanzas, era. . . una mala señal. Frente sus ojos, había un enorme agujero que atravesaba el techo, los dos pisos superiores y el tejado hasta dejar un enorme hoyo en el suelo del asilo.<em>

_El desorden del lugar, los daños físicos al interior de la propiedad, la estructura derrumbándose de pieza a pieza, había evidentes signos de continua opresión u/o lucha en el edifico, y por último pero no menos escalofriante, eran aquellos delicados susurros de viento en sus oídos diciéndoles lo patético que habían sido aquellas expectativas suyas. No eran héroes, solo unos tontos que pensaron que podrían hacer algo si corrían a prisa y trataban de encontrar vida donde ya no la había._

_Jack no lo pudo creer-No, No. . . . . . . .No. . . . . . .No-_

_Ultimo tampoco -no-_

_Los muchachos compartieron una profunda mirada. No podía ser, simplemente no lo podían creer. El correr hasta ahí, todo el esfuerzo que hicieron y por nada. La promesa que hicieron, por nada. Eso fue lo que más les llegó a frustrar._

_-¡Hm, no!- Jack se enfureció_

_-hm. . .- ultimo solo musitó en un tono igual de enojado_

_Ambos se asintieron con la mirada, antes de rápidamente salir encaminados al agujero en la pared. Tomaron la funda de sus armas, y prepararon su equipo para dar el salto. Fue una reacción impulsiva que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar, estaban en la misma página, estaban encarnecidos. _

_Ya estaban a punto de salir por el techo, cuando por pura suerte, el rechinar de una puerta los detuvo al instante._

_-¡HM!-_

_Ambos miraron para su derecha. . . y ahí los vieron._

_-¿Eh?-_

_Eran las miradas de, al menos, tres asustadas y nerviosas personas._

_Entonces, hubo un silencio profundo._

* * *

><p><em>Afuera, Peter mantenía vigilancia de manera más discretamente posible e igualmente activa. Se ocultaba tras las paredes de la fragua y la terraza de piedra. Cambiaba de lugar cada nueve segundos para vigilar cada cuadrante. La presencia enemiga era excesiva, y aunque este estuviera lejos, el joven no tomaría riesgos.<em>

_-hm. . . bien- cambio de lugar –Muy bien, muy bien. . . hm-_

_Sinceramente se estaba haciendo un poco estresante el estar vigilando, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para que las cosas abajo fueran más veloces, y el ruido, oh, el ruido era lo peor. Había mucho viento resoplando, el sonido del desorden llegaba desde lo lejos, y la panorámica estaba oscureciendo de a poco._

_-todo bien por aquí. . . vamos a cambiar, y a esperar a los chicos. No hay nada de que asustarse, todo está bien-_

_Sin embargo la curiosidad le pico, era algo inevitable, pero tenía que preguntárselo tarde o temprano. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo pudo ser todo eso? ¿Cómo fue posible que los titanes entraran? Pues a simple deducción y a simple vista se podía notar, los titanes no pudieron haber derribado la muralla, siendo aún temibles gigantes, la roca era es mucho más sólida que el hueso. Además de la resistencia obvia, el muro era mucho más gigantesco y fuerte en comparación a las bestias. Sin embargo, él permanecería ignorante de lo que sea que haya ocurrido._

'_¿Qué habrá pasado? Maldición. . . pero que frustración '_

_._

Sin que se diera cuenta, y mientras más observaba el tablero de juego. Peter comenzaba a ser afectado por este. . . tal y como su primo había dicho. No era capaz de darse cuenta sin embargo. . . ninguno de ellos.

**Continuara. . .**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Jack?

_**Hola gente, aquí con otro capitulo, lamento la demora, pero esta pesada la semana, trabajo y deberes. Pero como sea, a aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, y con la introducción de un nuevo personaje que les dará problemas a los chicos, sobre todo a jack. Espero que tengan idea de lo fanfom que será este capitulo. Como sea, tercera llamada, comenzamos.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo seis: **_Muy realista, con la realidad, ¿no Jack?. . . . ¿Jack?

_._

_-¡¿Cómo es que están todos encerrados?!- se escuchó la voz de Ultimo_

_Jack junto con Ultimo, después de haber encontrado a unas personas, descendieron por las escaleras de una larga y profunda espiral que los dirigió a un sótano del edifico. Al frente de ellos y dirigiéndolos desde su encuentro con ellos, los refugiados con quienes se habían topado hace apenas unos minutos. Justo antes de que ellos hicieran una locura sin pensar._

_-Sí, cuando todo esto empezó. . . la, la destrucción, el padre le ordeno a todos meterse e ir al sótano, pero. . . muchas otras personas también. . . se enteraron, quisieron entrar, el padre quiso ayudar. . . pero. . . Jamás hubiéramos podido caber todos, así que se hizo una revuelta y justo cuando estábamos por subir para ayudar al padre, algo derribo el techo y nos escondimos de nuevo- les relató un viejo señor, sintiendo pavor en la última parte_

_Jack mejor, movía las cosas._

_-ah. . . ¿Cuántas personas son?-_

–_a-a-además de nosotros, otras cuatro- dijo una señora respondió al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba apropiadamente –Somos siete en total-_

_Ultimo y Jack, ambos se miraron al rostro por pura reacción automatizada. "Siete personas" pensaron._

_La señora se detuvo -Miren, aquí es jóvenes-_

_Habían alcanzado el fondo de una buena vez, en ese lugar había una puerta de madera gruesa a la cual los señores fueron los primeros en aproximarse. Con llave en mano el anciano se acercó y quitó el seguro de la puerta, sus compañeros prosiguieron por ayudarle en abrirla._

_-Muy. . . bien, ahora- empujó la pesada puerta de madera –ya, estamos aquí. . .ah-_

_Tan pronto abrieron el portal entraron al sótano, todas las miradas se tornaron para los viejos señores y los dos nuevos sujetos presentes. Un poco incómodo pero eso fue lo de menos entonces._

_-¿Cómo están todos?- dijo el viejo_

_-Tú dímelo- respondió una voz, serie, fuerte, pero femenina -¿Cómo parece que estamos?-_

_Estaba muy oscuro en sombreas y con muy poca iluminación. Los chicos no pudieron ver con claridad quienes eran aquellas personas, hasta que salieran a la parte más iluminada._

_-¿quiénes son esos dos?- pregunto alguien_

_-Son soldados, vinieron a este lugar buscándonos-_

_Otra vez, el pelirrojo y el peliblanco se miraron, cómplices de sus verdaderas intenciones._

_-¿Acaso la situación ya está bajo control haya arriba?- pregunto otra voz_

_-ah. . .bueno. . .todavía no se nos informa, ¿caballeros?-_

_Jack y Ultimo temieron que aquellas preguntas se les hicieran, pues, conocían la situación y mala era_

_La primera voz interrumpió de nuevo -¿No sabes? ¿Cómo es que aún no le preguntan?-_

_-Bueno, perdone, que no les preguntara-_

_-Pues entonces ¿Qué es los que estas esperando?-_

_Esta persona se levantó y se aproximó a los guerreros._

_-Ustedes dos, podrían explicarnos la situación, ¿de acuerdo? Ese es su trabajo, ¿no? Estamos desde hace varias horas aquí muy preocupadas y preocupados, todos-_

_Por algún motivo las hostilidades de había afuera no parecieron ser tan chocantes como antes._

_-ah. . .sí, bueno venimos de afuera- dijo el pelirrojo_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de la situación? Ya pudieron hacer algo los guardias de la ciudad con el problema de la infiltración, ¿o acaso todavía no pueden hacerse cargo de esos monstruos?-_

_-ah. . . . . . me temo que. . . las cosas son muy complicadas como para poder encargarse de la ciudad- comentó Jack_

_-¿así que todo empeoro no es verdad?- ella lo delató, bueno el n fue difícil de leer_

_-¡No, es solo que, venimos buscando, a. . .!- por un instante Jack pensó en mencionar "una sola persona, no todos ustedes" pero por suerte pudo contenerse –Gente, alguien nos dijo que aquí podrimos encontrar gente. No especifico el 'cómo' de la situación pero nuestro grupo vino a, ver-_

_-Es nuestro deber- Ultimo lo apoyó_

_-¿y quién es esta persona que les puso al tanto?-_

_-Oh, esa fue Sofí, una pequeña llamada Sofí-_

_-¿Sofí?-_

_-Oh, sí, nos enteramos que aquí podría estar s. . .-_

_Jack notó las miradas de todos los civiles sobre su persona. Era incomodo, tener que estar en presencia de tantas personas que no esperaba encontrar. . . . Tal vez a un par, pero su número era mucho mayor. Pero, la mención de la niña los, puso, más raros, mejor, mejoraba eso._

_-Estar. . . Unos refugiados poniéndose a salvo, o, al menos eso nos contaron, ella y su acompañante-_

_Ultimo le miró. Había notado la palabra que usó Jack para describir a su informante. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?' solo Sofí les había informado. La gente presente comenzó hablar llena de alivio, eran buenas noticias al menos. Una persona de ellos se había acordado de ellos y enviado por ayuda._

_-¿Dijo sofí y su acompañante?- pregunto aquella persona en la sombras_

_-Sí, ella y. . . el adulto con ella nos puso al tanto-_

_-¿Adulto? ¿Era acaso una mujer?-_

_-¿oh?. . .- eso lo había tomado desprevenido _

_Aquella persona había juntado sus manos frente a su rostro, a manera de esperanza._

_-Bueno. . . usted, ¿tiene alguna relación?-_

_-¡¿uh? Pero por supuesto señor, la tengo!-_

_-¿hm?-_

_Aquella voz, la manera en la que entonces se escuchó. . . evocó cierta reacción en Jack. Esta persona, era, era, algo, sin duda alguna era algo especial. "Familiar" era la palabra más acertada pero, estaba pensando más en él, que en la situación. Jack parpadeo un par de veces ya teniendo la mente un poco más clara._

_-Debo preguntarle entonces- uso un tono de voz autoritario militar –¿Tiene acaso una relación con nuestros informantes? Explíquese-_

_Esta persona pareció ofenderse por la pregunta. Pero, Jack había logrado su cometido._

_-Infórmese oficial, que yo soy pariente de sus informantes, Sofí es mi sobrina y su madre es mi hermana menor-_

'_sobrina' jack parpadeo_

'_hermana menor, pero. . .' ultimo volteó a mirar a jack_

_-Y ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo mi hermana sobre este lugar? ¿Estaban las dos bien y a salvo?-_

_Fue cuando esta mujer se mostró ante la luz del fuego, y también cuando Jack se 'congeló' por completo. Como cuando se ve a un fantasma, o, a esa persona._

_-Dígame. . . ¿Cómo están las dos?-_

_Era, de ojos, fuertes y azules. Cabellera larga y castaña con cola extensa y gruesa. Su piel era bronceada, pero podría usar un poco de sol pues estaba un poco pálida, posiblemente por las fechas. Y a pesar de que no era algo extraordinario el ver chicas de ese aspecto en cualquier parte, Jack no pudo dejar de verla. Él, estaba. . .estaba pensando en otra cosa, tratando de ver, inconscientemente, otra cosa. . . a otra._

_-¡¿Y bien?!-_

_-Oh, sí, ah. . . –_

_Ultimo mejor intervino._

_-Ellas nos informaron, pero, díganos, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las vio?- mejor decía otra cosa, para no sonar interesados en un solo caso -¿y cuánto tiempo llevan exactamente aquí?-_

_Esta señorita miró a segundo soldado con interrogante. Se percató de la intervención de este, pero. . .bueno, sus preguntas parecían ser las que cualquier otro haría._

_-Bueno, ella había venido a trabajar, pero mi hermana se retiró un poco temprano el día de hoy para estar con Sofí. Un poco después todo ocurrió sin aviso y tan rápido. Nos encerramos aquí cuando esos monstruos aparecieron hace como unas. . . hm, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado no podría decirle con seguridad-_

_-bueno, ¿y los demás? ¿Qué nos pueden decir?-_

_Los otros sujetos no parecieron muy seguros._

_-Lo mismo señor, estamos aquí desde el comienzo, juntos. No podría decirle algo diferente, pero me alegro que nuestra compañera pudiera informarles, gracias por venir por nosotros-_

_-si-_

_-qué bueno-_

_-estupendo-_

_-muy bien-_

_-qué alivio-_

_-me alegra-_

_La sensación de pesadez sin embargo recaló sobre los hombros de los dos guerreros._

_La señorita dio un suspiro -sí, es buena noticia. Por un minuto pensé que algo les había pasado a esas dos. Menos mal, se dieron prisa para escapar, ah, ya quiero verlas a ambas-_

_Jack casi pierde la pupila en el blanco de sus dos ojos al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras y pensar en lo sucedido con Sofí. Pero antes de que alguno de los civiles se diera cuenta, Ultimo le tomó del hombro y lo comenzó a jalar._

_-Muy bien, ahora, necesitamos informar a nuestro tercer compañero haya arriba. Después, necesitamos ponerlos al tanto de. . .-_

_-De su plan- dijo la señorita a manera de adivinanza -¿De verdad tienen todo bajo control? Eso es estupendo-_

_De no ser por Ultimo, Jack hubiera hecho un momento silencioso incómodo. Por suerte el pelirrojo estaba ahí para sacarlo de ahí._

_-Sí, exacto, tan solo esperen, debemos modificar tan solo un poco la estrategia. Ya volvemos-_

_Y con un poco de esfuerzo, por parte de Ultimo, ambos se retiraron para el piso superior._

_._

_Apenas salieron del sótano los muchachos se sujetaron de las rodillas y recuperaron el aire que perdieron por la cuestión situacional. Las cosas ya habían cambiado en su totalidad, completamente, y no para mejorar._

_-¡AHHHHH! ¡FUUUUUH!- Ultimo no se veía bien, el joven tenía la cabeza cubierta por nudos que le revoloteaban en la cabeza –Oh, valla-_

_-¡Hm!-_

_Jack no estaba mejor, él muchacho ahora tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, nueva información, nuevos problemas, y. . . y. . . y esa chica. Un dolor de cabeza le llegó._

_-¿Ahora qué haremos?-_

_Jack no respondió, solo agachó la mirada y se llevó las manos a la nuca._

_-Jack, vamos amigo. . . . ¿Qué?. . . ¿Qué fue todo eso de haya abajo amigo?-_

_Él levanto la mirada de los suelos –Hm. . . .yo. . . ah, ¡HM!-_

_-Jack. . .-_

_-¡No lo sé, yo simplemente no tengo idea de que es lo que se supone que tengamos que hacer ahora, simplemente no lo sé, todo se acaba de complicar simplemente y eso es todo lo que sé!-_

_Él tenía razón, tenía toda la razón. De un momento a otro estaban a punto de cumplir una misión y ahora. . . _el juego salía con una nueva cosa. . . . . El nivel se estaba complicando, y ahora era más difícil lograr jugadas perfectas que les dieran puntos.

.

_-¿Ahora que tenemos que hacer? No lo sé. . .y, y, eso no es. . .no es, lo. . . no es lo peor- Jack se arrodillo y de nueva cuenta miro al suelo -¡Maldición!_

_Ultimo le miró, y su mirada reflejó preocupación por su amigo._

_-Jack. . .-_

_-¡Maldición, ella no sabía, no sabía!-_

_-Jack. . .-_

_-¡Ella no sabía, pensó que, ella tendría otro día normal y ya, pero, no lo sabía, ella no sabía que ella se retiraría temprano!-_

_Muy bien, ahora él si estaba preocupando al chico pelirrojo._

_-No lo sabía y pensó que. . . . . Sofí, ella, ella. . . . ella. . . . No, no. . . ¡ASH!-_

_-Jack. . . no-_

Ultimo sintió un poco de dolor en la cabeza, eso lo forzó a agitar las cosas un poco. _La reacción se sintió dentro de su ser también._

_-Hm. . . ¡Jack!-_

_Jack le miró directo a los ojos, directo a sus lagrimosos y enrojados ojos. Jack estaba llorando por la enorme frustración que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Esto, esto había logrado penetrar dentro de su armadura y provocarle un encuentro de sentimientos internos. Pero las palabras del muchacho con la cabellera de fuego y ojos esmeralda, lo hicieron reflexiona sobre su objetivo._

_-Tranquilo, sí, tranquilo. De nada nos sirves hecho pedazos, a nadie, ni a ti, ni a mí, Peter, o nuestro objetivo, ¿recuerdas?-_

_-¿o-objetivo?-_

_-Si, tu meta recuerdas. Hablo de nuestra misión Jack, ¿recuerdas? Nuestro objetivo -_

_Con la atención de Jack de vuelta en calma, Ultimo prosiguió ya más tranquilo._

_-El objetivo Jack, recuérdalo bien-_

_El recuerdo de Jack volvió a hacerse consiente. Justo antes de salir en marcha a la ciudad y dejar la seguridad de la muralla atrás. _

_._

Por un instante Jack sintió que su concentración de juego se perdía, pero, esta pronto regresaba.

-¡. . .!-

_**¡FLASHBACK!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Ultimo y Peter veía con sumo enfado y sorpresa a Jack.

-Respóndanme. . . .- dijo repentinamente Jack -. . . ¿Por qué me están ayudando?. . .-

_**¡FLASHBACK FIN!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Su atención volvió a la mesa de Pinball, Notando que su juego aun no terminaba, aun tenía mucho que hacer, si quería obtener "eso", para "ella". Entonces. . .

_._

_-¡Hm!-_

_La respiración se le cortó a Jack. Sus motivos, los de él y sus amigos, no eran simples ambiciones codiciosas. No eran impuestas por el gusto del desafío, o la gloria, o por quedar bien ante los ojos de los demás extraños. Y sus amigos, sus nuevos amigos, tampoco tenían intenciones egoístas._

_-AH. . . –_

_-esta todo, ah, ¿bien?-_

_-¡HM!-_

_Hubo un ligero pánico cuando los dos jóvenes escucharon aquella voz, la de aquella mujer, de nueva cuenta. Esta venia del portón que dirigía al sótano, y justamente ella se encontraba parada ahí bajo el umbral de la puerta. La tía de Sofí._

_-¡Oh, ah, ah, bueno, sí, todo está de maravilla!- contestó ultimo_

_La mujer no parecía estar del todo convencida._

_-escuche un par de gritos cuando estaba subiendo, ¿seguros que todo está bien caballeros? Hm, ¿Guerrero, Ultimo? ¿Sir Jack?- _

_Cuando ella se refirió a Jack, algo ocurrió. Algo lo hizo sentir presión en la cabeza, trayendo consigo una imagen femenina._

_**¡FLASHBACK!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_La imagen de una chica, o al menos su silueta, cruzó por la mente del Joven Jack. Igual que la de ella, pero, había un aurea diferente._

_**¡FLASHBACK!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_-Sí, ¿Joven Jack? Me decía que. . .-_

_Jack permaneció callado por un instante, mirando únicamente a la joven mujer frente a él. Sin saber ¿cómo? o ¿Por qué? Jack encontró fácilmente nuevos impulsos. Su mirada se tranquilizó y sus ojos dejaron de humedecer todo. La preocupación e incluso el shock por la noticias acerca de la madre de Sofí, parecieron hacerse pequeñeces, solo por aquel corto instante._

_-Ah, mi amigo se encuentra bien, él y yo nos encontramos bien-_

_La señorita sin embargo, le cortó -Estaba hablando con él, joven Ultimo, no a usted-_

_-. . .ah-_

_-Ahora, ¿Sir Jack? Decía-_

_Hubo otro segundo incomodo, sin duda la joven mujer percibía bien la presión en el aire, y sin duda eso le había causado mucha intriga. Intriga desagradable. Ella esperaba algo de balbuceo del joven guerrero, pero este le sorprendió en cambio. El joven de cabellera blanca tosió y preparó su voz. Jack de ninguna parte, estaba de regreso. Eso tranquilizo el corazón de Ultimo, digno de una sonrisa._

_-AAAh. . . . . señorita. . .-_

_-Muy bien, ¿si?-, _

_-Muy bien- Jack dio un aplauso fuerte y sonoro –Tenemos un plan-_

_Ultimo le miro con una cara que gritaba "¿En serio?"_

_Jack le regalo una mirada enfadada a su compañero -Sí, yo y este Ultimo, tenemos un plan-_

_-Está bien, tienen un plan y podría saber ¿Cuál es este plan?-_

_-Bueno nuestro plan es sacarlos a todos fuera de aquí, pero primero, tenemos que decirle nuestro plan a nuestro amigo que está vigilando arriba. Si pudiera ser usted tan amable de poner a sus compañeros al tanto, de que pronto partiremos, sería muy amable de su parte. Vamos Ultimo tu primo tal vez tenga unas sugerencias para el plan- _

_Ultimo le volvió a mirar, esta vez sus ojos decían "¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿preguntarle a mi primo Peter"_

_Jack le miró "¡Sí, ese es mi plan!"_

_La mujer les miró dudosa por unos instantes. Algo había de en esos dos que no le generaba confianza._

_-. . . . . . . . . Ah, sí, me parece bien-_

_-Bien, vamos Ultimo, nos aguarda mucho-_

_Jack se dio la media vuelta para posicionarse bajo el agujero del techo, preparo su gancho, y salió por el techo descubierto. Ultimo le siguió pero con cuidado. Las cosas, ahora se tornarían más desafiantes que antes._

_**CONTINUARA. . . . **_


	8. Chapter 8 tan buena estrategia

_**Aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ya llegando a "casi" de esta travesía de juego estupenda. Espero que les guste, pues continuaremos explorando las cosas, y la complejidad se ira tornando hacia los avatares del juego. Tercera llamada, continuamos.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo siete: **__Y tan buena estrategia que teníamos_

_._

_-¡¿PLANEAR QUÉ?!-_

_Fue lo que gritó Peter cuando escuchó lo que sus amigos tenían que decir. Había alrededor de siete, u ocho personas ahí abajo, apenas en condiciones de viajar o tratar de correr con sus propias piernas. Pero eso apenas era un problema, lo que era el problema, era que no se podía correr en contra aquellas criaturas, solo se podía volar lejos de ellos y apenas se tenía suerte con eso. ¿Cómo lo hicieron ellos hasta ese momento? Pues ellos tenían su equipo, pero las demás personas. . . .No._

_-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cargar a esas personas?- les pregunto otra vez Peter -¡¿CÓMO?!-_

_-Bueno, pues. . .-_

_-No tenían ni la mínima idea ¿verdad?-_

_-no. . .-_

_-¡AH!-_

_Oh cierto, los tres estaban ocultándose de los monstruos que seguían llegando y llegando. Eso, y además HEHE, que estaban poniendo nervioso al chico castaño desde hace ya varios minutos._

_-No sé qué era lo que pensaban, pero esto es tonto, ¿Qué clase de idea tenían?-_

_-Bueno, Jack tenía el 12% planeado- mencionó Ultimo, echándole a Jack la carga_

_El joven musito con nerviosismo -Es. . .bueno, un prospecto-_

_Peter les hizo una cara de "¿En serio?" para entonces echarse a reír -¡OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!-_

_Jack se molestó un poco._

_-Que risa más falsa-_

_-¡Es real!-_

_Ultimo los chitó -¡SSHH!-_

_El pelirrojo les tuvo que recordar que no estaban solos ahí afuera._

_-Por favor, amigos, estamos con dificultades ya, de por sí, así que por favor, apoyémonos-_

_-¡Hm!- aunque le molestara, Peter tenía que pensar en algo, después de todo él había estado reconociendo el exterior los últimos minutos –Bueno, pero, tan solo déjenme pensar-_

* * *

><p><em>-¡¿QUÉ?!-<em>

_Fue la respuesta de todos en el sótano, cuando se dijo el gran plan._

_-Tal y como los escucharon gente- dijo Peter en nombre de los tres guerreros –Montaremos-_

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_Al mirar e inspeccionar cada ruta y oportunidad posible de usar para un escape. Peter logró divisar algo que lo había eludido por completó en su primera inspección. Justo a unos cuantos edificios de distancia, había una caballeriza, pequeña y posiblemente de renta de transporte para comerciantes del pueblo o quizá simplemente para paseos. Pero aun así, "¡Milagro!", muy tentador, pero al ver el resto de la alguna vez pacifica, ciudad, los alientos de Peter bajaron. . . y mucho._

_-Ya veo lo que estás viendo primo- dijo ultimo uniéndosele_

_Peter suspiro -¿hm?. . . Si bueno, llámalo una posible idea de suicidio-_

_El chico castaño entonces se volvió a ocultar tras la piedra. Su primo tan solo le dio un vistazo más a los alrededores antes de ocultarse también._

_-¿Y por qué lo seria?- le preguntó_

_Peter se sacudió los cabellos al responder -Cualquier idea es igual de mala que esta, no sé qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí, venimos a buscar a alguien y de todas formas eso habría sido difícil-_

_Su primo no estuvo de acuerdo –No, sería todo lo contrario, una idea es mejor que ninguna-_

_-¿En serio eso es lo que usaras de argumento? "Mejor hagamos el esfuerzo" ah, rayos-_

_-Pesimismo primo, ¿de verdad? Eso si es suicida Peter. No hay manera de que logramos sobrevivir a un camino lleno de esas cosas. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Pero vale la pena intentarlo-_

_-Llamó como sea, ah, mira. . . . es que todo ya es complicado, pero. . . –_

_-se pondrá peor si esperamos, ¿sabes?. . . . . tan solo mira-_

_-¿Qué cosas?-_

_-Mira-_

_Peter miro y nada cruzo por su mente, Jack estaba ahí también, pero el joven de cabellera blanca no parecía tener mejor idea que los emparentados. Solo había cielos._

_-No veo nada, bueno, ya comienza a. . . – entonces lo captó –Oh, está. . . . anocheciendo-_

_-En menos de una hora, calculo yo, las puertas se cerraran y no podremos escalar ese muro con tantas personas a quien rescatar-_

_-¿En serio, eso se supone que…?-_

_-Que nos ponga movimiento- intercedió Jack –Esto inició hace poco, y mira, miren. . . . Cuando esas cosas se adueñen de todo esto muro, nada se podrá hacer por esta ciudad-_

_Era muy evidente, y tenía razón. Podían notar desde el primer instante que subió a la atalaya como era que esas cosas seguían y seguían viniendo y viniendo. Peter notó algo de nerviosismo y desesperanza en las palabras de su primo._

_-Ah. . . bien, pero tendremos que correr- se levantó y echó un vistazo –Y rezar por que aun haya un animal vivo en esa caballeriza -_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_Literalmente iban a tener que correr. . . Y mucho. Ya estaban listos y preparados en el portón de salida, tan solo tendrían que esperar una señal para entonces correr._

_-Así que este es su plan, no me parece muy seguro- comento aquella mujer_

_Peter respondió -bueno, tendrá que acomodarse, esto es tan placentero para nosotros como lo es para ustedes, así que por favor, solo tengan un poco de fe. Eso es lo que la gente hace, ¿no? tener confianza-_

_Sin embargo, las dulces palabras del joven castaño se deslizaron por encima de la superficie gélida que eran las emociones de aquella señorita. Ella le dio una mirada de "no me la creo" antes de comentarle su lectura personal acerca de él._

_-Sueles decir este tipo de cosas muy a menudo ¿no es verdad?-_

_Peter agrandó los ojos. Por suerte sus visores no les permitieron a los demás notar su sorpresa._

_-Acaso ¿alguien te hizo algo?- Peter no le respondió _

_Ella mejor ignoró al joven castaño y concentraba su atención en los otros dos._

_-¿En verdad esto es terrible? ¿Cómo se supone que montaremos a caballo todo el camino hasta la muralla?-_

_Jack desvió un poco la mirada, por lo que Ultimo habló._

_-Señora, por favor, tenga confianza. Pero si de verdad tiene que creer, entonces crea en esto. Yo conozco esta ciudad mejor que cualquier otro, también tengo experiencia pasada. Así que no tiene por qué dudar, ¿de acuerdo? JEJEJE-_

_La señorita les miró de nuevo, solo trataban de calmarla para que no crear más tensión. Comprensible, pero no le agradaba. Pero aun así, ella decidió seguir la corriente antes de tornar sus ojos a su gente. Ellos se veían temerosos, e impacientes. Todos suplicaban con tan solo mirarle directo a los ojos; que ya querían marcharse no importara como o con quien. Esto fue difícil, pero ella no podía ambicionar por algo mejor, por ahora no._

_-Bien- dijo con un tono, neutral_

_-estupendo, ahora, tan solo esperen aquí quieren, en seguida regresamos, Peter, vamos, Jack, tu quédate aquí con ellos y por favor cuídalos por sí pasa algo-_

_Jack frenó su pensamiento -Ah. . . yo, no, yo. . . –_

_Muy tarde fue para que Jack pudiera hacer algo. Los muchachos se habían ido por los caballos, volando. Y él se quedó solo junto con los civiles. . . . Y ella._

_-hm. . .hm, ah, bien. . . los esperaremos-_

_Jack se mostró un poco nervioso, por fuera, pero por dentro estaba llegando un punto de presión, que tuvo que desviar la mirada para concentrarse en algo más. Sujetar sus tirantes y estar alerta era algo que le ayudó y dio una excusa para no mirarles. . . pero no pudo evitar ser mirado con extrañeza Por ellos._

_-hm, ¿se encuentra bien?-_

_Jack no respondió solo siguió estando en alerta por si había problemas. Más no se dio cuenta de las miradas nerviosas que había generado al no responder._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto. La tensión fue alta para los emparentados, pues tenían que estar, tanto al pendiente de no atraer la atención de aquellos monstruos, como del darse prisa para ir de vuelta con los caballos. Es más, no sabían entonces si siquiera había animales ahí. El lugar pudo estar solitario, o quizás repleto de cadáveres, o solo destrucción. Pudieron solo encontrar desesperanza y malas noticias. No haber podido sobrevivir con un plan improvisado, eso era evidente, ¿Por qué habían aceptado los términos de salvar a todos esos sujetos en lo que era una misión suicida? ¿Verdad?. . .diablos y esos temblores que se escucharon a la distancia no les ayudaron para pensar con. . . .<em>

_-¡. . .!-_

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos al darse cuenta que, esos temblores se estaban aproximando, y eso solo podía significar que los titanes se aproximaban. Los habían encontrado, mejor dicho, habían sentido su presencia al fin._

_-¡Hm!-_

_¡CRASHH!_

_Los dos rompieron una ventana del segundo piso para adentrarse a la cabelleriza._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras los muchachos buscaban caballos, Jack tanto como los demás civiles, sintieron los temblores. Hubo pánico en los corazones de los hombres y desesperanza en el de las mujeres. Bueno, todas las mujeres menos una de ellas.<em>

_-Se aproximan esas cosas, ¿Cuánto tardaran sus amigos?- desde su posición, ella le murmuró a Jack_

_-¡No lo sé, puede que tengan problemas con los caballos, tranquilos, les tomara un instante!- le respondió sin mirarle_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?-_

_-ah. . .no lo sé-_

_Los otros comenzaron a murmurar con terror._

_-Se están aproximando, ¿no lo siente?-_

_-Oh, dios mío-_

_-Oh, ni, no, no-_

_El ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de tensión. Y por algún motivo fuera de su control consiente, Jack, dejo que algo saliera de su boca. Esto era algo que se había preguntado. La situación no era para nada apremiante, pero, en orden para calmar su inquietud, su mente le ordeno hacer la pregunta._

_-ah. . . yo, usted, ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?-_

_El redoble de terremotos se hacía más fuerte._

_-¿eh?- ella le respondió no creyéndole_

–_Su, nombre-_

"_BUUM, BUUM" poco a poco, todo vibraba y vibraba. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, el miedo era evidente en ellas y el hablar entre ellos pareció ser un simple y patético intento por aminorar la situación. Al menos entre ellos dos, el resto del grupo se sujetó de las manos, abrazos, o entre ellos se taparon los rostros por culpa del terror._

_-cu. . .cu, cual. . . ¿Cuál es su nombre?. . . El mío, pues, sabe, que es Jack. . . gusto en conocerla. . .-_

_La señorita trató de pensar, o mejor, no decir nada en lo absoluto, pero esos temblores, esos gigantescos pasos "¡BUUM, BUUM, BUUM!" le ponían la piel de gallina._

_-Ah. . mi, nombre. . .-_

"_¡BUUUM, BUUUM, BUUUM!"_

_-Es. . .es, es. . .es-_

_Justo en aquel momento todo se oscureció. Literalmente la sombra de un gigante se asomó por la esquina del edificio. La desesperanza, esa horrible desesperanza, era todo lo que había en el aire. Pero aun así, Jack forzó una respuesta con la mirada de sus ojos, no había nada más importante que la respuesta de ella, ella, solo la respuesta de ella._

_Un pie generó un fuerte "¡BUUUUMM!", generando un gran y ensordecedor temblor._

_-Mi nombre. . .- con temor, ella se cubrió la nuca y agachó la mirada para responder lo que tal vez sería su última palabra –es;. . .-_

_Los labios de la mujer se movieron, justo un segundo antes de que todo se volviera silencio y estática para la percepción de Jack. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, el blanco de los ojos opaco el azul de sus pupilas. Todo a su alrededor perdió el valor de la nada, solo era él, y aquella mujer aterrada. Solo hasta que los lejanos llamados de Ultimo regresaron a su amigo al mundo. _

_-ja. . . . ja. . . . ¡JAAAACK!-_

-¡hm!-

.

De landa, Ultimo tomó los controles, hizo a un lado a Jack y comenzó a jugar en su lugar. Fue abrupto, más necesario. Jack se asustó un poco ante la acción del joven pelirrojo, él y su primo. Peter también lo había notado, pero para él la actitud de Jack se confundió con tensión, no completa distracción o pérdida de sus nervios. Pero fue justo a tiempo la acción, justo cuando el balín estaba apuntó de entrar en la meta, bueno, Ultimo actuó. Jugadas, agresivas y hábiles, comenzó a realizar.

-hm-

Peter fue capaz de notar el curso de acción que Ultimo tuvo que realizar para salvar el juego. Dirigir la esfera a zona roja.

.

_Ultimo apareció en el momento preciso. El un flash de luz carmesí, el joven apareció de la nada y con su desgarrador guante, le rajó la nuca al titán que amenazaba con aproximarse a su compañero y a los civiles dentro del edificio._

_Todo volvió a tomar un curso normal. El enorme cuerpo de la bestia calló como costal de papas. El viento resopló tras la caída. Cuando todo pareció calmarse, y la tranquilidad de regresó, el gritó de Peter los sacó a todos de su trance e impacto mental._

_-¡YA VAMONOS!-_

_Todos voltearon y ahí estaba él, al otro extremo de la calle. Tratando desesperadamente de dirigir a un grupo de caballos hacia su posición, más la combinación de emociones recientes le complicaron el trabajo al castaño. Eran cuatro caballos, todos presurosos y energéticos viniendo hacia ellos. Hubo un tiempo de silencio, hasta que por reacción, todos salieron de la protección del edificio hogar para salir a cabalgar._

_-a. . . . . ¡vamos!-_

_No hubo tiempo de esperar, ni siquiera la mujer que dejo perplejo a Jack se esperó. Todos se dirigieron a donde los corceles, todos menos Jack, quien por lo visto continuo estático, aun después de los despliegues de emoción y caos, este continuo atónito._

_-¡Jack!-_

_El joven no respondió._

_-¡JAAACK!-_

_-Hm- por fin Jack reaccionó_

_-¡Jack!-_

_-¿Ultimo?- volteó a donde el pelirrojo_

_Este le indicó con una señal muy clara y hosca expresión, de donde estaban los caballos -¡VEEETE!-_

_Jack sintió debilidad en las rodillas, la expresión de Ultimo era muy seria, casi aterradora. Fue por el miedo mismo que logró sostenerse y entonces correr hacia los caballos. Ultimo desde su posición pudo tomar un respiró, su amigo al fin mostró señales de estar con vida, pero, eso solo dejaba un terrible asunto pendiente. _

_._

El balín estaba muy descontrolado, bastante. Ultimo sabía que le tomaría mucho empeño y esfuerzo recuperar la estabilidad que tanto Jack se había esforzado en mantener, pero que por su misma culpa e imprudencia, había perdido.

_-_¿Jack?- pero antes de continuar, tendría que ver el estado de su amigo

Jack lo volteó a ver, y la duda estaba ahí en sus ojos, Ultimo lo pudo deducir. Sin tener la necesidad de hablar, Jack cedió el control a Ultimo. . . . tal vez solo por ahora.

Ultimo aceptó la autorización de Jack, miró el tablero otra vez, temeroso pues la estrategia tendría que irse al demonio -_Muy bien-_

_._

_Con algo de pesimismo, debido al cambio de planes, el joven pelirrojo tomó los dos sables que estaban en su traje, y que hasta ese momento habían servido como adornos, para entonces estirar el cuello y extender los brazos en "T"._

_-ah, FUUUUUH- suspiró_

_Los demás ya estaban montando los corceles cuando Jack se percató de que Ultimo no lo estaba siguiendo. Tan pronto llegó a esa realización, se detuvo y miró para atrás._

_-¡Jack!-_

_Tan pronto Jack se detuvo para buscar a su amigo, Peter le detuvo con otro potente gritó de pecho. Jack al instante se volteó y ahí estaba Peter._

_-De dos en dos en los caballos, tendrás que tomar a uno de ellos mientras Ultimo nos cubre- esperó a que Jack respondiera o diera alguna señal -¿Jack?-_

_Jack seguía atontado, pero, tan pronto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Peter, Jack volvió a fijarse en aquella mujer. Esa mujer._

_-¡Jack!- Peter insistió_

_-¡hm!-_

_Tanto Jack como la mujer, que ya se estaba montando en uno de los corceles, voltearon hacia Peter. Claro que, ella volteó por el escandaloso escenario, no por que el joven de los caballeros fuera la causa de su interés._

_-¡Vamos!-_

_Jack no se movió._

_-hm. . . ¡Por Sofí!- dijo en improvisación-por ella. . . también-_

_Funcionó. Esas palabras funcionaron. Jack mostró un poco susto al principio pero, el susto y la impresión se desvanecieron de a poco. El plan tenía que seguir, él tenía que continuar con el plan, esa fue responsabilidad, así que levantó la mirada y ahí estaba ella, mirándole igual._

_Fue la promesa. . . la promesa que le hizo a la pequeña, en traer de regreso a su madre y. . él. . . . . aun debía proteger a la pequeña, nadie más lo haría si él o. . . su tía no salían de ahí. Pero aun así, ya había fallado demasiado en su promesa._

_-¡Hm!. . . maldición- la complejidad de todo era muy, estresante, todo por su culpa, ahora tenía que forzar las cosas -¡Señorita Hela, no se detenga!- gritó repentinamente -¡¿QUÉ ESTA ESPERANDO?!-_

_La señorita reaccionó, Jack le había hablado por su nombre; Hela. Y logró sacarla de su confusión –Ah, sí-_

_Peter suspiró –Ah. . . ¡Bien, de dos, Jack llevara a uno de ustedes, el resto me sigue, yo guiare el caminó desde arriba, así que síganme, y no se pierdan!- _

_Todos ya estaban montados, Jack había tomado a uno de las otras señoritas consigo (hubiera sido incomodo llevar a la tal Hela en esos momentos), y más listos para partir no podían estar. Así que partieron tan pronto Peter terminó de hablar. Todos salieron cabalgando hacia el norte. Peter como guía en lo alto, y Ultimo. . . Ultimo esperando atrás de ellos._

_El suelo temblaba, eran varios ritmos de diferentes tonos y redobles causados por igualmente diversos titanes, todos tratarían de llegar a él y a sus amigos. Pero el lo evitaría, a como diera lugar._

_. _

El balín estaba viniendo directo, y este no iba parar por nada. Solo había alguien que podía hacer algo, y ese era Ultimo.

-Hm. . . . ¡HM!-

**¡PIM, PIMM!**

Los botones reaccionaron y el juego respondió a ellos.

.

_Los tirantes estaban justo al frente de él, y solo él, era lo que se interponía entre ellos y sus amigos._

_-¡HMMMMM. . . AAAHH!-_

_Listo y dispuesto, Ultimo salió disparado a los aires._

_._

Ultimo disparó con fuerza y velocidad el balín. No podría controlar esto ni con las mejores jugadas del libro, era, la, hora.

Bueno, técnicamente aun no era la hora, los tres habían pasado por desapercibido el tiempo que les quedaba disponible. El reloj iba cantando en su ritmo "TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC" para las cinco cuarenta de la tarde, lo que significaba una cosa, el salón cerraría en veinte.

**Continuara. . .**


	9. Chapter 9 Penultimo

_**Compañeros, aquí inicia el principio del fin, pronto llegaremos a nuestra conclusión y esto, SERA ESTUPENDO, tomen asientos pues es la tercera llamada.**_

_**.**_

**Penúltimo capítulo: **somos más que guerreros

.

Llegaron las cinco cuarenta y dos de la tarde, los muchachos en aquellos momentos aún estaban en el salón de videojuegos de la plaza comercial, y aun, trataban de conseguir los suficientes boletos para el conseguir del mejor de todos los premios. Oh, eso era lo que los había llevado hasta aquel punto desde un principio, desafortunadamente la situación cambió. El balín rodó a toda velocidad, los boletos seguían saliendo de la máquina, pero, siguiendo sin ser suficientes. La presión estaba llegando lejos en esos momentos. Los muchachos aun no lograban su objetivo. El salón de juegos se estaba quedando vació a cada poco, a cada minuto que pasaba, minuto en el que el lugar se tornaba mucho más desértico.

Mientras más jóvenes salían del local de juegos, más fue el interés del dueño por tornarse hacia las puertas de su local. Afortunadamente aun hubo algunos otros muchachos que continuaron por ahí esperando, además de ellos tres. Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo harían?

En cuanto al juego, ellos siguieron haciendo su lucha. Ultimo al comando de los controles, mientras que este Peter y Jack, se mantuvieron atrás de él, vigilando y cuidando de cualquier sorpresa que se presentara en la misión.

-. . .– peter siguió muy de cerca el juego, a tanto a su trabajo _-¡HMM!-_

_._

_Los corceles corrieron a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Peter estuvo al frente del grupo, manteniendo ambos ojos abiertos desde las alturas. Mientras tanto, Jack fue columpiándose al nivel de los corceles, en sus brazos una mujer de los civiles rescatados._

_-¡HM!- la señorita forcejeó un poco_

_-Oh, tranquila, está todo bien-_

_El joven luchaba con los ligeros inconvenientes, pero tuvo que mantenerse estable en los movimientos, la señorita era algo asustadiza, pero, aun con pasajera o no, debía mantener seguir._

_-por. . . favor, tranquila-_

_Nadie se detuvo. Pero en lo que ellos mantenían su carrera de escape, a Peter, su espina fue víctima de una inmensa palpitación que zangoloteó cada anillo de su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y se giró a adonde los escalofríos le apuntaron._

_-rayos- se volteó hacia los demás con preocupación -¡A LA IZQUIERDA! ¡SIGUIENTE ESQUINA! ¡YA!-_

_Todos escucharon las palabras del joven soldado, pero lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde para lograr algo. Tan pronto pasaron junto a una intersección de calles, al lado opuesto de la indicación de Peter, todos fueron tomados por sorpresa. Era un titán femenino el que se les reveló desde las profundidades de la nada._

.

Para responder ante la situación que se presentó, Peter tendría que hacer más que solo observar a su primo jugar. La dificultad había llegado hasta cierto punto, que la única forma de ayudar a sus amigos sobrevivir las trampas, sería siendo más "directo" con el juego y la maquinaria pesada.

-¡Primo!- dijo a modo de advertencia -¡Sujeta!-

Y así lo hizo. Para evitar que el Balín callera en las trampas ineludibles de aquel momento, Peter levantó su pie y con su suela de zapato, empujó el armatoste hacia un lado.

Parecieron minutos, en lugar de solo un par de segundos. La maquinaria y lustrosa esfera, bailaron al ritmo del puntapié. Efectivamente el balín desvió su curso original, a centímetros de caer en una trampa desplegable.

En cambio el balín impactó en una zona roja, en una zona de ataque.

.

_Siendo el único que pudo reaccionar, sin ser víctima del miedo o la sorpresa, Peter cercenó al monstruo de un solo tajo._

_-. . . . ¡HHMMMM, JAAAAH!_

_Se liberó una llovizna roja sobre los jinetes y joven chaval de cabellera blanca. Ardiente y desagradable, pero no lo suficiente para detener el avance de los corceles._

_._

-¡WOOOUUUH!-

Tan pronto el equipo se inclinó, Ultimo empleó su fuerzas para volverlo a poner derecho y en su posición. Claro, no sin poder evitar el ruidoso escandaló.

.

_Se alcanzó a escuchar, igual que una bomba, la estruendosa y vibrantemente caída del titán._

_-¿Hm?-_

_Ultimo miró en la dirección donde todo tuvo suceso. Él estaba tan ocupado atrás tratando de llamar la atención de los monstruos para que los demás salieran a salvo, que por alto se le pasó un error en su estrategia. Entonces la revelación lo golpeó, directo al rostro, justo en la frente como pedral bien arrojado a toda velocidad hacia él._

_-¡No!-_

_Tan pronto la sorpresa se adueñó de él, su respuesta fue idénticamente veloz. Aterrizó sobre un techo cercano, y su mirada se destinó al cielo._

_._

El marcador, el marcador de la maquinaria sobrepasaba la marca de los mil puntos y contando.

'¡Es más de los mil puntos!´ manifestó el pelirrojo -¡El nivel es más alto!

.

_Al mirar a los cielos, se percató que al día ya solo le quedaban pocos minutos. Evidentemente esas pocas horas de día, ya les habían sido más que suficientes a los titanes para evadir a toda la ciudad y sitiarla por completo. No fue exagerado ese pensamiento suyo, él, por sobre sus dos compañeros conocía perfectamente de lo que esas criaturas eran capaces de lograr y hacer con el mínimo de su esfuerzo físico. Titanes, fue lo único que se alcanzaban a ver, por encima de las edificaciones a través de las acumulaciones de humo, desde la entrada hasta las cercanías del muro. Todo estaba ya repleto de esos monstruos. La situación había cambiado por completo, entonces, antes de lo que él anticipó que sucedería, eso le afligió._

_-Oh,_ no-

* * *

><p><em>Donde Peter, Jack y los demás refugiados. El grupo casi se separaba los unos de los otros. El poder controlar a los corceles después de tal susto, fue un poco más difícil de lo que se aparentó al parecer.<em>

_-¡Señorita Hela!- dijo su acompañante a la jinete -¡Tangan cuidado por favor!-_

_-¡Lo tengo!-_

_Cada grupo entonces tenía sus propios problemas y les había sido complicado lograr mantener el control de su rumbo._

_-¡No se separen!- les gritó Peter -¡Todos juntos y. . .!-_

_El cosquilleo, aquel cosquilleo que le plagaba con alarma desde su espina a su cabeza y de su cabeza a sus ojos que buscaban en la dirección propicia al causante de aquel sentido de alarma._

_Al frente de ellos, había más titanes, dos de estos monstruos les estaban viendo. Eso, y otro baile vibrante en su cabeza, le alertó de otros monstruos atrás de ellos, con un edificio como única protección._

_-ah, esto tenía que ser estupendo, ¿verdad?- Peter no estimó en el sarcasmo de esa oración_

_Estaban a punto de ser rodeados por esas criaturas desde todos los puntos. La posibilidad de que más titanes se les aparecieran un después de esos, pasó por la mente de Peter. Y aun si él hubiera se visto de encargarse libremente de esos, junto con Jack, no habría podido guiar a los montados a través de la ciudad sumida en el caos. Había mucho de que encargarse y poco tiempo._

_-¡HM!-_

_Tendría que forzar las cosas, otra vez._

_O eso pensó._

* * *

><p><em>A la gran distancia, donde Ultimo, el joven pelirrojo tuvo un plan para rebasar toda la distancia entre él y sus amigos a quienes debía proteger. Claro que, la sutiliza no pudo ser una condición de esta obra suya. Un titán estaba a punto de aflorar fuera de las sombras de los edificios, justo en el instante que Ultimo más lo necesitaba. . . . .¿eh? ¿Necesitaba?<em>

_Tan pronto la criatura aferró sus manos al techo para emerger, Ultimo insertó inmediatamente su gancho en una de las contra palmas del titán._

_-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos. . .!- era una gran ansiedad la que sentía -¡VAMOS!-_

_Al momento de mostrar su rostro, Ultimo montó una carrera en semicírculo, directo hacia el titán._

* * *

><p><em>Donde Peter. El joven portador del símbolo arácnido en su chaqueta, descendió a tierra sobre uno de los edificios cercanos. Cuando los demás le vieron realizar tal acción, se pusieron frenéticos. Hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de los titanes que había más al frente en su ruta. Jack no fue la excepción.<em>

_´maldición, otra vez'_

_Entonces se escuchó los estrepitosos pasos de los titanes a sus espaldas. Esto les esclareció los ojos a todos, incluso a los jinetes que estaban en el suelo y no podían ver desde la perspectiva alta, como Jack y su acompañante._

'_Oh, no, no'_

_-¡AAH, Ahí hay otro!- se puso frenética_

_-¡AGH, no haga eso!- le ordenó él_

* * *

><p><em>Con Ultimo. El joven estaba excitadamente exotérico.<em>

_-¡YA, YAAA, HAZLO YA!- le grito al titán_

_Ultimo se había arrojado del edificio y colgado del lado opuesto de la calle para rodear al monstruo en un giró "U". El monstruo creyéndoselas de astuto, sujetó la cuerda que estaba encajada en su palmar opuesto. Jaló a Ultimo directo a él, haciendo del movimiento en "U" a un movimiento completo en "O", lo que convirtió al joven guerrero en una honda humana. Y curioso, sino mal recordaba Ultimo, David lanzó la honda, no Goliat. _

_-¡HMMMMM,AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, OHHH!- eso si, sintió la fricción del jalón sin embargo -¡HHHMMM, AAAAAAHHHHJJJJJT!-_

_._

El momento había sido clave, Ultimo se la jugó estando cerca de una de las trampas de la máquina, y apenas, y digo, Apenas, pudo lograr dispara el balín en el punto preciso. Preciso para que la esfera saliera rebotada donde debía. Un objetivo de zona verde.

"**¡CHY-CHYYN!"**

_._

_Ultimo cortó la soga, justo a tiempo, el titán lo perdió de sus manos, y el joven salió volando a toda velocidad._

_-¡HMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNGG, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGTTTT!-_

* * *

><p><em>Peter estaba a punto de hacer "carrera libre" en un intento desesperado de tomar buena posición contra los titanes del frente. Si lograba su cometido, abrir el paso para hacer que los demás escaparan del titán en la retaguardia, tal vez el juego no acabaría y nadie moriría. Corrió listo para el duelo, cuando entonces. . . . le pareció escuchar a su joven primo. Pero eso fue algo imposible.<em>

_A menos que. . . _

_._

Peter estaba pensando en una estrategia de juego, cuando su primo de la nada hizo con una movida especial. Ultimo imitando la anterior jugada de su primo mayor, sujeto firme la consola, con sus dos manos y flexionando las rodillas, levantó la máquina de Pinball, haciendo el frente para atrás.

-¡NNNNGGGHT!-

-¡Primo!-

.

_-¡¿PORQUE NUNCA SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO ESTO ANTES?!- dijo y apenas se le entendió en su llegada_

_El joven había llegado igual que una pelota arrojada, pero requirió de maravillosas destrezas visuales y coordinaciones motoras el hacer lo que hizo._

_-¡NNNN-AAAAAJ!-_

_Con sus sables extendidos y listos para desgarrar la piel. El joven guerrero solo tuvo que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para tomar por sorpresa al titán de la parte trasera con un corte. . . ¡SLASH! Y cercenarlo como una simplista flor de jardín._

_Pero no termino ahí, no._

_Ultimo disparó su gancho bueno, el que no había tajado, para que este en el aumento de velocidad e inercia se incrustara en el cuello de uno de los dos titanes de la delantera._

_-¡EH!-_

_-¿EH?-_

_-¿PERO. . .¡-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¡ESTE. . .!-_

_Los jinetes como sus compañeros en armas no pudieron alcanzarlo a reconocer. Él fue demasiado rápido para sus ojos, tan solo percibieron un manchón rojo cruzar los lienzos del aire._

_Peter entonces dirigió la vista a los titanes. Y ahí lo vio._

_Ultimo daba vueltas y vueltas, igual que una pelota atada a un poste, alrededor de la nuez del titán._

_-¡MMMGGTH, AAAAJ!- Ultimo tiró de sus cuerdas_

_El cuello de la criatura se tensó, y en poco, el color rojo se adueñó por completo de su papada. Entonces se escuchó el sonido del "SNAP", seguido del "CRAACK" para que entonces se liberara un rio de sangre por toda la calle._

_-¡WOOA!-_

_Fue la impresión y el susto de nueva cuenta. Pero los jinetes no pararon por esos motivos en esa ocasión tampoco. La experiencia pasada había sido más que suficiente como para comprender lo loco que podían llegar a ser los guerreros del ejército._

_El momento no pudo ser más oportuno. La muerte del primer titán fue la distracción más perfecta para que el segundo monstruo se olvidara de los jinetes y de los guerreros. Peter desenvainó y comenzó a correr para alcanzar el titán en pie. Pero, también, Ultimo seria quien se encargaría de ese._

_Lo que paso, fue que el cuerpo sin cabeza del primer titán le cayó encima al segundo titán, con vida, quien tuvo que cargar con el peso del occiso monstruo. Dándole así, a Ultimo una oportunidad._

_De los ríos de sangre que salieron, Utimo igual que un pez en el agua azul, atravesó el color rojo escarlata líquido que ensució las fachadas de los hogares tantas calles, hasta llegar al monstruo._

_-¡TOMA!-_

_**¡SSLAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!**_

_Como rebanar un cuadrado de queso fin, le fue de fácil a Ultimo desgarrar el cuello del segundo titán._

_Los jinetes y Jack no alcanzaron a presenciar eso. Pero, Peter si, y se pudo ver que él no podía haber estado más maravillado e impresionado a la vez de su primo._

_-¡PETER!-_

_Pero, oh, no le duro mucho la impresión al primo mayor. Tan pronto como cortó el pescuezo de la bestia, Ultimo llamó a su primo por ayuda. Eso porque ya la mitad era lo único que le funcionaba. _

_-¡HM, SI!-_

_Peter salió presuroso en un salto para alcanzar las manos extendidas de su primo. Fue un acto valiente y bien coordinado, eso porque la cabeza degollada del monstruo se les atravesó en el camino. EL objeto continúo su camino y fueron tan solo por unos milímetros con los que casi se impactan Peter y Ultimo con el objeto contundente._

_Los primos llegaron a un re-encuentro a la mitad del aire. Manos sujetas y tomadas con fuerza. Continuaron aprisa entonces por aplicar sus maniobras voladoras y salir de ahí, no hubo tiempo que perder en maravillosos desplantes de estilo y genialidad._

_._

Ultimo colocó la máquina de pinball de nueva cuenta en el suelo y la partida continuó según lo normal. Su estrategia de desviar la dirección y destino del balín había funcionado a la perfección. Ni en todos los meses que vio a los mejores jugar en su ciudad natal, a ninguno se le había ocurrido realizar tal acción para llegar tan lejos. Debía agradecerle a su primo por tan maravillosa idea.

-WOOOU- dijeron Peter y Jack

-¡Ah ustedes dos, un no termina, hasta que se termina!-

_._

_Peter asintió con la mirada, las palabras de su primo -Si, vamos primo-_

_-Muy bien- miro hacia el camino –ah. . . .Solo que. . . tendrás que liderar tú, no tengo una soga trabajando bien, JEJEJE-_

_-Pues entonces-_

_Realizaron una maniobra para que Peter se pusiera al frente._

_-¡VAMOS!—_

_Aun a pesar de haber superado a sus dos compañeros por varios metros de distancia, Jack quedo hecho paleta helada, cuando de la nada, el mismo manchón de color hiendo a gran velocidad los alcanzó y superó de nueva cuenta a los jinetes y a él._

_-¡EH!-_

_Ultimo y Peter, tal y como en el camino de venida al refugio, realizaron piruetas, jugadas, campaneos, giros y corvetas en el aire. Eran como un rayo veloz que cursaba los cielos. Atrajeron la atención de Jack y los jinetes sin darse cuenta de eso. Eran estupendos._

_Pero el asombro no duraría mucho, pues al frente se presentaron una gran cantidad de problemas en aquel instante. Y se habían presentado en mayor cantidad sin duda._

_Al frente había más titanes de los cuales hacerse cargo. Los emparentados se miraron el uno al otro, antes de asentir con un "si" el uno al otro. Entonces, miraron a Jack._

_-¡CUIDALOS, DE TI DEPENDE TODO!- dijeron al mismo tiempo_

_Fue una grande sorpresa el que le dijeran eso a Jack de tan azarosa manera. Pero, ese ánimo de ellos, la convicción, emoción, genialidad, entusiasmo al verlos partir a tan solo poco tiempo de haber acabado con tres titanes. No hubo palabras para describir la gran locura que debía ser dueña de los emparentados._

_En cuanto a él, Jack, él en cambio casi mataba a todos por su. . . miedo._

'_ellos no se rinden' pensó Jack al ver a los otros dos moverse con tal gracia y astucia 'siguen adelante, a pesar de que. . . de todo. . . esto, y yo. . . yo ya falle a medias'_

_Sus amigos tuvieron que tomar el control de la situación en lugar de él, él quien los arrastró a todo eso desde un principio, él y su moralista apología que les dio a sus compañeros antes de partir. Por el rabillo del ojo Jack observó a la señorita Hela._

'_y ahora esto' -¡HM!- sintió un dolor en la nuca_

"_Cuídalos" fueron las palabras de sus amigos, "de ti depende todo" palabras que dijeron con descarada simpleza y sonrisas en sus rostros. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a dejarle todo a él, si él había sido el principal causante de todo?. . . . . . . . . _

_-¡. . .!-_

_Claridad, tan clara y cristalina como el agua del rio más limpio inundo su cabeza, en una cascada de realización. _

_En sus manos no estaba la protección de solo unos cuantos ciudadanos, No. De él dependía cumplir con lo prometido. Él provoco todo esto, y. . . él debía encargarse de terminar lo que empezó. Ellos no le estaban abandonando para tener acción, le estaban encargando terminar con lo que inició. Justamente por ella. . . la chica. . . . por ella._

_Alzó la mirada tratando de alcanzarles a ver con los ojos, pero ya estaban lejos -¡Maldición, JEJE!. . . Oh, malditos sean. . . . . ¡Chicos!-_

_Mientras tanto, los primos continuaron moviéndose como uno ángeles hasta que se encontraron con la primera amenaza de la cual hacerse cargo._

_-¡HM!- fue aquella reacción de Peter otra vez_

_-¡¿primo?!- ultimo lo percató_

_-¡Al frente!-_

_Antes de rebasar una edificación con tres enormes y sobresalientes torres, los primos ejecutaron una movida divergente, en la que ambos tomaron cursos separados. _

_(Imaginar aquí, al estilo Michel Bay, y cámara lenta). _

_Ultimo empleó su gancho funcional para rodear torre, mientras Peter la atravesaría y adentraría en la edificación por una ventana._

_Precisamente, mientras los vinculados hacían eso, Jack se puso compuesto. Si pasaba algo, él tenía que tomar el mando._

_-¡Yo me encargo chicos!- gritó para responderles, a pesar que quizás no le escucharían _

_Cuando Ultimo rodeó la estructura efectivamente, ahí hubo un Titán del tamaño considerable, este estaba a punto de tomarlos por sorpresa de no ser por la predicción de Peter. El factor sorpresa estaba descartado obviamente, lo que en cambio no pasó por alto, fue la presencia del pelirrojo quien iba directo al titán. Lamentablemente para la criatura, su atención no se focalizó en el muchacho castaño, quien salió de otra ventana, con sables en las manos y orientándose a su cuello._

_-¡AAH!-_

_**¡SSALLLLLLSSH!**_

* * *

><p><em>Cunado Jack y los otros rebasaron el edificio con las torres, con lo único que se encontraron fue el cuerpo casi completamente carcomido de un titán enorme. Los primos entonces se les reaparecieron, balanceantes y agiles desde las sombras.<em>

_Jack asintió alegre por ver a sus amigos sanos y a salvo. Para cuando estos prosiguieron, Jack volvió su mirada hacia el camino. Esos dos, en verdad, eran buenos. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, tendrían oportunidad. Tal vez, en verdad, valdría todo la pena._

_-¡Más adelante!- dijo Peter_

_Ultimo asintió -¡Bien!-_

_Y de nuevo, los dos se agilizaron rumbo al peligro._

_Cuando los primos se adelantaron, aquella joven mujer, la tía de Sofí; Hela, le fue imposible mirar para arriba. Dejó a su corcel correr a mando propio por un instante, para dirigir su atención directo al joven guerrero de cabellos color hielo. Los escuchó desde su posición, cuando gritó a la nada, le intrigó un poco, pues en ese grito, ella sintió un cambio en el joven guerrero._

_Hace solo unos instantes, desde su posición, ella pudo distinguir lo cobarde y temerosos que se veía el joven. Su rostro lo reflejaba, miedo era lo que tenía él. Eso o tal vez el tener que cargar con su compañera Paola, la asustadiza, le causaba problemas al andar columpiándose._

_Como fuera que haya sido, ella pudo distinguir la diferencia. . . en su voz, había un cambio y presencia de. . . algún modo. Intriga otra vez. . . de un soldado mediocre que le causo una mala primera impresión, a. . . . una nueva aceptación y evolución en su voz, como si se tratara de otra persona completamente diferente. Alguien con decisión. . . .con un corazón._

**Terminaría. . .**


	10. Chapter 10 el final

_**¡OH DIOS MIO, ESTE ES FIANL DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ, 75 VIERWS EN ESTE FIC CORTO, ME ALEGRO QUE LLEGARAMOS HASTA, AQUÍ, PERO, HAAAAH, ES UN CAOS, ES UN CAOS ESTE LUGAR. . .WOOUH, TEMBLORES LOS ODIOS. . . . . . OH, BUENO, SI SOBREVIVIMOS A LOS TITANTES, SERA ESTUPENDO LEERNOS ABAJO. . . ENTOCNES, DISFRUTEN TRANQUILOS, LA TERCERA LLAMADA, TERMINAREMOS PRONTO. . .AAH, ESTAN LLEGANDO!**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo final: **_Puntuación, marcador, nivel, punto. . . ¡Como quieras llamarlo, es el final!

El reloj marcaba diez minutos para las seis de la tarde en punto, eso quiso decir que eran diez minutos antes del cierre total del salón de juegos y por ende, la última oportunidad de los chicos para lograr un marcador perfecto. Los tres estaban conscientes del progreso continuo del tiempo, por eso su atención solo se focalizaba, casi exclusivamente, en la mesa de Pinball. Mirando y observando cómo se le dio lugar a todo.

_._

_El reloj dejo de marcar la hora. El caos total había causado tanta destrucción, que la torre de la ciudad simplemente se había detenido por los daños y demás problemas causados por los continuos temblores. Pero a pesar de que le tiempo ya se había agotado, la actividad en el muro siguió fluyendo, sin intenciones de parar el tumulto de gente que buscaba refugio y escape._

_-¡CORRAN, POR AQUÍ, VEMOS, NO SE DEMOREN, TITANTES SE APROXIMAN, DENSE PRISA SI QUIEREN VIVIR!-_

_-¡VAMOS, VAMOS, YA LO ESCUCHARON, SON PERSONAS MUERTAS SI NO SE APRESURAN!-_

_Esas, todas y cada una de esas frases, eran las palabras de los soldados en guardia, quienes a pesar de querer apresurar y guiar a la gente, ellos estaban igual o incluso más acobardados que los civiles._

_._

_En una posición de atrincheramiento se encontraba la línea de disparo. La ultima línea de defensa de al menos una docena de cañones, que impedían a toda costa el avance de los monstruos._

_-¡FUEGO!-_

_**¡BAANG, BAANG, BANG, BBAAAANGG!**_

_Disparada la primera carga, inmediatamente se ordenó proseguir._

_-¡RACARGUEN, LES DIGO, RECARGUEN!-_

_-¡Señor!- alguien le dijo al mayor_

_Este volteó a prisa -¡¿QUÉ?!-_

_-¡Le reporto que. . . vienen más, lado este!-_

_El soldado apunto con el dedo y efectivamente ahí había más titanes aproximándose._

_El mayor tomó al soldado por el cuello de la chaqueta -¡Entonces recarga ese cañón tuyo!-_

_Arrojó al sujeto al suelo. Mejor se encargó de los cobardes antes de que aparecieran más creaturas._

_-¡Escúchame bien soldado!- el sargento tomó al tipo y lo levantó y le hablo fuerte para que le comprendiera -¡Haz tu trabajo y quizás no termines muerto, ¿me escuchaste?!-_

_-¡Pero. . .!-_

_-¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!-_

_-¡aaah, sí señor!- este solo respondió en susto_

_-¡Bien!-_

_El mayor volvió a lo suyo._

_-¡PREPAREN, APUNTEN AL ESTE, Y. . . . . FUEGO!-_

_Otra oleada de disparos y estruendos invadió los tímpanos de cada uno de los soldados en la línea. Un sonido bastante agobiante sin duda, pero, más estruendoso eran los gritos del mayor quien a todo pulmón les ordenaba repetir el proceso de nuevo a sus soldados. Ellos sabían que mejor era no arriesgarse con él, él podía ser más terrible que los monstruos y ese soldado fue buen ejemplo de su mal humor._

* * *

><p><em>Las explosiones se escucharon cerca de donde Jack, Peter, y Ultimo, los tres, seguían guiando a los civiles rescatados a través de las calles de la destruida ciudad.<em>

'_Solo un poco más, ya estamos llegando, ya, estamos llegando' pensó Jack_

_Pronto, el sonido de otro gigante siendo decapitado atrajo la atención de Jack y los jinetes. _

_**¡SLAAAASH!**_

_Eso paso a dos calles detrás de él y de los jinetes. La presencia de esos monstruos se estaba diversificando, de un lugar a otro las cosas comenzaban a ponerse mucho más duras para el equipo. Aun a pesar, de que él estaba dispuesto a ayudar e intervenir, los. . . ._

_**¡SLAAAASHH!**_

_Otro para la cuenta._

_**¡PAASS! **_

_Otro caía._

_**¡SLAASH!**_

_Y otra muerte._

_Los bríos de fuerza y valentía de Jack comenzaban a ceder, ante el estrés de saber que sus amigos estaban afrontando a la muerte en sí, solos y sin su ayuda._

_Solo podía imaginar el cansancio y la fatiga del cuerpo que Ultimo y su primo Peter, ya debían estar sintiendo, tanto físico y mental._

_Cada giro, cada movimiento con el sable, cada tajo y fuerza puesta en la muñeca de sus manos, o cada movimiento acrobático extraordinario debían estar expirando las fuerzas de los dos jóvenes. El dolor les debía estar causando dolor sobre partes de su cuerpo que de seguro no sabían que tenían. Era simplemente un tormento para Jack pensar en eso. Tormentoso y acertado al mismo tiempo._

* * *

><p><em>Donde los emparentados, Ultimo tenía que tolerar el cansancio de tener que emplear el doble de fuerzas requeridas, solo para lograr mantener el ritmo de su avance, debido a que uno de sus garfios termino quedando obsoleto. O Peter, quien empezaba a sentir una terrible jaqueca en la cabeza por las continuas veces que su "sexto sentido" le advertía del peligro cercano.<em>

_-¡AL FRENTE!- dijo el castaño_

_El pelirrojo asintió -¡AHÍ VOY, YA VOY!-_

_Peter aterrizó con ambos pies en un techo, con manos tomadas él alzó a su primo menor por encima de él y de inmediato, lanzó al pelirrojo en un movimiento de martillo olímpico._

_-¡NNNN-VEEEE!-_

_Lejos, muy lejos, fue la distancia que el chico pelirrojo recorrió en aquella tirada. Y justo cuando estaba cayendo y perdiendo vuelo, este se recuperó con un lanzamiento aéreo de su gancho._

_-¡¿Hm?!- en efecto, notó al titán que su primo advirtió -¡NNNNG!_

_Un titán emergió del suelo. Pronto este dirigió su vista hacia donde los emparentados. Pero tan pronto se levantó y mostro su cabeza, este recibió un tajo en la manzana de adán._

'_¡FALLE!' pensó ultimo_

_El titán claro que fue aturdido por el corte, pero no asesinado. Mientras este se cubría el cuello para evitar perder más fluidos. El titán tan rápido como fue aturdido, su recuperación dio inicio. Ultimo aun en su merced y rango de ataque._

_-¡No, Ultimo!- gritó Peter -¡AAH!-_

_**¡SLASSH!**_

_Peter logró darle un corte certero en la nuca. El titán dio un par de pasos de aturdimiento, antes de caer muerto como un saco de papas._

_Ultimo en esos momentos, apenas había logrado aterrizar en la azotea de una casa. El no tener un total control de sus aparatos, le había hecho las cosas difíciles en esa jugada. Tan pronto tuvo estabilidad, levantó la mirada para encontrar a su primo Peter dándole alcance en ese momento._

_-¡Vamos!- le dijo Peter_

_-¡Ah, ya voy, ya voy, solo acabo de. . . ah!-_

_Sí, el estrés, cansancio y ferocidad estaban en aumento._

* * *

><p><em>En la muralla, las cosas no bajaron de tono. Personas refugiadas seguían llegando a resguardarse de los monstruos, equiparándose con la misma cantidad que venían para devorarles a ellos.<em>

_-¡Vamos, vamos, gente, el ultimo ferri estará saliendo en poco, por favor dense prisa, o tendrán que correr el resto del camino al próximo muro! ¡¿Me escucharon? Muévanse!-_

_Las palabras de los soldados fueron muy ciertas, la saturación de gente provocaría el cierre de la línea. O pero serían los soldados que estaban en la línea de defensa, quienes juzgarían cuanto era "suficiente" para cerrar la muralla._

_-¿Dónde estarán esos tres?- se preguntó uno soldado que supo de la incursión de Jack y los otros dos –Ya es muy tarde-_

_-¡Olvídate de ellos!- le dijo su compañero_

_Ese se mostró impresionado y asustado a la vez -¿Qué?-_

_-¡Posiblemente ya estén muertos, todos y ellos, muertos y comidos por esos, esos, esos gigantes!-_

_-¡Calla, no digas eso!-_

_-¡Es la verdad!-_

_-¡Pero. . .!-_

_-¡Deja, eso, y solo guía a esta gente quieres, así nos iremos más pronto!-_

_-yo. . .- El sujeto no pudo encontrar las palabras para confrontar a las de su compañero -¡Muy bien todos, váyanse ya de aquí, vamos!-_

_Pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, la jovencita, cuya seguridad había sido delegada en ellos dos por el mismo Jack, los había logrado a escuchar claramente. Cada palabra que salió de sus bocas, había sido una pequeña estaca en el corazón de la joven Sofí, cuyas esperanzas estaban acabando con su corazón._

* * *

><p><em>Los muchachos estaban llegando a la vía principal que daba a la muralla, desafortunadamente se podía escuchar con claridad el campo de guerra en que se había convertido esa arteria vial. Desde su marcha al centro de la ciudadela, los titanes habían comenzado a invadir las vías principales de la ciudad debido al alto gestiona miento de gente que huía por su vida. Pero ellos no lo supieron. Ante la nueva situación, la misma acompañante de Jack, se mostró un poco emocionada, tal vez demasiado al ver el muro tan cerda de ellos.<em>

_-el muro. . . .El muro. . . ¡El muro, ya veo el muro!-_

_Abajo los jinetes también lo pudieron ver cerca, pero no tan claro desde la perspectiva de su compañera, por tanto al escuchar aquellas palabras de ánimo y emoción también se excitaron._

_-¡Estamos, a salvo, estamos a salvo!- la joven miró al joven Jack -¡Muchas gracias, muchas, muchas, muchas. . ¡-_

_Hubo una explosión en un edificio cercano, que los tomó a todos por sorpresa. _

_**¡KAAA-BUUUM!**_

_La onda expansiva provoco turbulencias, las cuales desafortunadamente Jack no pudo controlar. Eso los llevó él y a su acompañante a caer en la azotea más cercana. En la calle por otra parte, los jinetes desafortunadamente tuvieron que arreglárselas para evitar cualquier despojo de edificio que amenazara con aplastarlos a ellos y a sus caballos._

_-¡AAHH!-_

* * *

><p><em>-¿hm?. . . . oh no-<em>

_Ultimo al presenciar lo acontecido, se dirigió a su primo._

_-¡Peter!- le gritó_

_-¡Ah, lo sé, lo sé, mi cabeza!- supo a lo que se refería su primo -¡Recuerdas y. . . .!-_

_Peter paró de inmediato sus palabras. Ultimo vio aquella expresión en el rostro de su primo, una expresión de miedo combinada con asombro. Su sentido le advirtió de algo más._

_Peter volteó hacia el frente y atrás -¡Están en todas partes!-_

_Fue cierto, desde una visión alta, se pudo ver como alrededor de su ubicación, no había más que titanes convergiendo hacia el portón en el muro. Más y más, a cada momento._

* * *

><p><em>-¡FUEGO!-<em>

_Los cañones disparaban, las balas impactaban en sus blancos, otras erraban, y en efecto esto causaba una salpicadura de fuego y escombro en los alrededores._

* * *

><p><em>En efecto, el grupo ya habían llegado al muro, pero estaban en la peor posición para arribar a la puerta. La línea de fuego les estaba apuntado a ellos también. Estaban en el fuego cruzado.<em>

_-¡HMM!- Ultimo reaccionó ante aquella realización -¡Tienen que saber!-_

_-¡Primo!- Peter le gritó_

_-¿hm?-_

_-¡A TU IZQUIERDA!-_

_En efecto detrás de una nube de humo que subía y subía a los cielos, se hallaba un titán. Pero no terminó ahí. De ahí, Peter volteó a otra dirección y después a otra._

_-¡ATRÁS, ADELANTE, A LA DERECHA!-_

_Titanes salían por doquier y por doquier. Estaban completamente rodeados, y parecía no haber salida._

_._

Al notar la presión, la dificultad y la cantidad de trampas que se estaban descubriendo por todo el tablero, Ultimo llegó a la conclusión de que la estrategia tendría que cambiar un poco más y de nueva cuenta. Así que tendría que poner a los otros dos, bajo cargo de su puesto. El tiempo era vital, tendrían que jugársela. Solo esperaba que funcionara el comando que tenía en mente.

-¡Jack!- ultimo el volteó a ver

-¡¿hm?!-

Ultimo le dio una mirad seria -¡Vamos amigo!-

.

_Jack estaba recuperándose de su caída, la joven muchacha estaba cerca de él, pero tan pronto esta levantó la mirada, comenzó a gritar histéricamente, buscando la protección del guerrero._

_-¡AAAH!-_

_-¡Hm!- Jack divisó al culpable de aquella reacción, era un titán -¡Cuidado!-_

_Jack se posicionó entre la bestia y la damisela. Con espada en alto y disposición, listo para lo peor._

_**¡SLAAAAAASH!**_

_El titán sin embargo se paralizó en su ubicación, para que después este comenzara luchar contra un fastidio en su espalda, y los dos humanos pasaron desapercibidos por completo._

_-¡Hm!-_

_-¡Jack!-_

_Ese grito había sido Ultimo. El muchacho pelirrojo estaba colgado de su sable, el cual estaba incrustado en el cuello bajo de la criatura._

_-¡JACK, HASTE CARGO, JACK!-_

_-¡Ultimo!-_

_-¡HAHAHAAHAHA, TRANQUILO, AHAHAHA, YO, YO. . .AH, YO TENGO ESTO, HAHAHAHAHA, BAJO CONTROL!- su sonrisa y carcajadas no pudieron ser más forzadas y desesperadas -¡Vete, ahora!-_

_Pero el joven se confundió -¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué hago?!-_

_-¡LA PISTOLA, JACK, LA PISTOLA!-_

_-¿la. . .? ¡Oh!-_

_Jack lo recordó, antes de arribar a la casa en el centro de la ciudad, él se había hecho de un arma. La cual entonces estaba atada en su cinturón, cargada y a disposición. Así que la tomó y apunto al titán, pero tan pronto hizo eso, Ultimo le gritó en amonestación._

_-¡NO, ¿Qué HACES? ASÍ NO, NO, ESO ES UNA VENGALA, DIOS, NO!-_

_-hm, véngala-_

_-¡PIDE AYUDA, CON ELLA, PIDE AYUDAAA, NNNGGTTH!-_

_**¡SLASSSH!**_

_El titán cayó muerto, pero tan pronto Ultimo terminó con la vida de la bestia, el joven pelirrojo salto directo hacia otro titán que se aproximaba por el costado izquierdo._

_Le gritó en lo que iba al combate -¡VE!-_

_-¡Pero!-_

_-¡VE, JACK, VEEE!- ese fue Peter, quien llegaba a ayudar a su primo -¡YAAAA!-_

_._

El joven pelirrojo estaba posicionándose para hacer un cambio en los puestos de control, lo más presuroso posible. Esto sorprendió un poco Jack, pero, él tenía que "hacerse cargo" de terminar lo que inicio. No estaba en la mejor de las condiciones anímicas para lidiar con eso, de nuevo (mendigo juego aterrador y traumático), pero, tendría que hacerlo. . . Él tenía que hacerlo

-¡HMM!- Jack asintió forzadamente con la cabeza, y dio el primer paso -¡Vamos!-

_._

_Jack sintió el impulso de combatir, pero, tuvo que abstenerse de nueva cuenta. Se dio la vuelta, sujetó a la chica en sus brazos, y salió rápido con dirección al muro._

_-¡LOS DE ABAJO, SIGANME, YA, VAMONOS!- dijo con un poco de fastidio_

_El gritó de Jack había sido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por los jinetes en la calle, estos le vieron desde lo alto, el joven se dirigía al muro a toda prisa. Así que sin dudarlo, lo siguieron._

_-¡Vamos!- la señorita Hela asintió en afirmativa, y se dirigió a los suyos -¡Ya estamos cerca, vámonos!-_

_La señorita estaba aterrada igual que cualquiera en realidad, era normal, pero no se dejaría devorar por esos monstruos, seguiría al joven guerrero, en especial si eso la ayudaba a sobrevivir._

_-¡VAMOS, TODOS, SIGAN AL MUCHACHO, YA!-_

_Los jinetes asintieron a las órdenes de su compañera, comenzaron a seguir al joven guerrero por las intrincadas calles de la ciudad. Solo tenían que salir de esas atrincheradas calles y así podrían dirigirse al muro. Pero primero tendrían que atravesar el campo de guerra que se había convertido aquel cuadrante del muro._

_Su avance tuvo que ser lento y enormemente cuidadoso. Los caballos no corrieron sino que se vieron forzados a trotar por un camino estrecho de callejones y, además de eso, un camino no muy seguro lleno de monstruos. La misma señorita Hela guio a los suyos por donde fuera que fuera que el guerrero se dirigiera._

_-. . . ¡Hm!- el joven se movió hacia la derecha_

_-Por la derecha vamos- dijo la señorita Hela, y los jinetes le siguieron_

_**¡BOOOOM!**_

_Repentinamente una explosión y restos de escombro cayeron en dirección al desplazamiento opuesto de la izquierda. Esos los pudo haber matado, pero continuaron avanzando a pesar del susto._

_-todo está bien. . .todo está bien. . . ¡AAH!- la muchacha que acompañaba a Jack comenzó a gritar_

_Los jinetes al escuchar los gritos, miraron hacia lo alto, pero enseguida sintieron el crujir de los suelos, seguido por la inmensa sombra de un nuevo Titán haciendo su aparición._

_-¡MONSTRUOOOOOOOOOOOH!-_

_Esos fueron los gritos de batalla del joven Ultimo. Apenas los montados habían mirado hacia arriba por los gritos de su compañera, sus ojos percibieron la sombra del guerrero Pelirrojo como una mancha roja la cual atravesó los cielos en dirección al titán. La bestia desapareció de su alcance visual, cuando entonces, el suelo golpeteó como tambor._

_¡PUM, PUM, PUM!_

_**¡SLAASHH!**_

_. . . . ¡CRAAAAAASSSHHH!_

_No supieron lo que paso, pero después de la gran sacudida, vino un ligero momento de calma. _

_-¡Vamos!- dijo Jack al proseguir -1¿Qué esperan?!-_

_La señorita hela reaccionó fuera de su susto -ya. . .ah, ya. . .ya, ¡Ya lo escucharon, vamos!-_

_Prosiguieron con su avance, un caballo a la vez. _

_De tanto en tanto su avance fue progresivo, pero en el periodo de su avance, se podía escuchar el ensordecedor rugir de los cañones. Los estruendos los hacían casi saltar de sus asientos. Pero tan pronto eso sucedía, ellos proseguían con un poco más de prisa._

_-¡A la derecha!-_

_Jack les gritó desde su posición en lo alto, y ellos siguieron por el camino que había disponible. _

_Pero, mientras ellos recorrían las caóticas calles de la ciudad, el espantoso y escandaloso batallar causado por los emparentados, hacían de todo en una situación más aterradora. Se escuchaban fuerte y claro. _

_Para cuando todos estaban a punto de salir por otro callejón, de la nada, otro titán les había caído cerca de su posición. Cayó muerto claro, pero el temblor causado fue fuerte y estruendoso, pero afortunadamente a distancia segura._

_-¡AAAH!- la mayoría gritó_

_-¡EEEEYYYY!- ese fue Jack -¡NO SE DETENGAN!-_

_Todos, a la fuerza, ignoraron su impulso de miedo y mejor prosiguieron. _

_Continuaron con su camino, mirando hacia arriba y estando alerta de todo. Lamentable era muy problemático el poder mantener los nervios bajo control, debido a que los sonidos de cañón, y también de las caídas increíblemente estruendosas de los tirantes, las cuales eran muy posiblemente causadas por los disparo y los dos primos._

_Era aterrador sí, pero los montados no eran los únicos que cargaban con una terrible sensación en el pecho y nervios crispados. Además de ellos, Jack también estaba escuchando, fuerte y claro, toda aquella sublime demanda de acción que, que, que. . . sus compañeros se estaban exigiendo a ellos mismos._

_Cada tanda y salto de una edificación a edificación, infringía una nueva y más pesada carga sobre sus hombros. Desde aquella altura en la que se encontraba, se podía escuchar todo con una mejor y aterradora claridad, e incluso en ocasiones, ver por encima de los edificios las terribles escenas que tenían lugar._

_-¡JJAAAAHHH!-_

_**¡SLASSH!**_

_-¡OOOHHHHH!-_

_**¡KA-BOOM!**_

_-¡MMFFFH-AAAAAAAGHHHHH!-_

_**¡SLAAASH!**_

_-¡NNYYYYYSAAAAAAAAAAAAH-_

_**¡SLAASSH!**_

_-¡NNNNGGGTTH!-_

_**¡PAAS!**_

_Era una guerra fuerte y clara, dos simples guerreros arriesgando sus vidas en una lucha contra monstruos y balas de cañón errantes. En sus posiblemente, últimos momentos, ellos solo se convertirían en sonoros gritos, perdidos en el viento._

_-¡NOOOOOOOHHH!-_

_**¡BOOOM!**_

_-¡NNNNNAAHHT!-_

_**¡SSSLAASSHH!**_

_Exasperante, inútiles, poca cosa, pero maldita-sea-mente requeridas, eran las palabras con las que Jack describiría sus simplistas acciones, en comparación con las de sus dos amigos. Ellos estaban ahí, arriesgándolo todo, y solo porque él no podía terminar esta misión solo. Pero tan pronto llegaran a campo abierto y pudiera él pedir ayuda, entonces, él tenía planeado compensarlo todo. Lo único que los primos debían de hacer en aquel momento, era resistir, tan solo otro poco y él lo solucionaría todo. Solo quedaba poco para llegar al campo abierto. . . . . . . . ._

_Pero entonces, algo pasó por su mente. ¿A que se refería? Cuando lo pensó un poco más a detalle. "¿campo abierto?" "¿Ese era el plan, no?"_

_Una parte de él comenzó a razonar las cosas. De tanto en tanto cuando se columpiaba, Jack miró hacia los barrios y callejuelas cercanas. Jamás se dio cuenta, pero, todo convergía en una sola y única gran avenida. Y él estuvo dirigiéndolos a todos, directo a ese lugar, a la convergencia de toda esa intrincada ciudad, la cual, estaba. . . siendo. . . invadida, y todos siendo. . . perseguidos. . . . . _

_-¡La salida!—dijo jubilosa aquella joven en los brazos de Jack -¡LA SALIDA!_

_Las palabras de la joven atrajeron la mirada de todos._

_-¡Es cierto!-_

_-¿Qué? ¿La salida?-_

_-¡Si, la veo!-_

_-¡Es verdad!-_

_Todos vieron la luz, la luz que iluminaba a la avenida primordial de la ciudad y su boleto de salida. Estaban tan cerca de dejar atrás ese infierno y sus peligros, que ninguno de ellos pensó igual que como Jack._

_Jack entonces lo dedujo todo -¡No, esperen!- pero fue muy tarde_

_Los jinetes no se detuvieron, continuaron con su camino. De uno en uno, atravesaron la luz al final del camino y desaparecieron en la irradiante ingenuidad. Y por más que le desagradara, lo que sus ojos presenciarían, Jack tuvo que ir tras ellos._

_Pasaron unos segundos, después paso otro poco de tiempo, seguido de un par de segundos más, y solo hasta entonces fue que los ojos de Jack se acoplaron a la luz de la revelación._

_-. . . No-_

_La avenida ya entonces era un desastre en su totalidad, caos era la palabra más adecuada para describirla. Fuego, destrucción y escombros por todas partes. Eso, además de las decenas de titanes que les rodearon en esos momentos._

_-¡HYAAAHH!-_

_-¡AAHH!-_

_-¡OH, NO!_

_Los corceles se alteraron por completo y sus jinetes se vieron víctimas de la perturbación._

* * *

><p><em>A lo lejos, el mayor y sus hombres lograron percatarse de los repentinos gritos y gemidos de personas a la distancia.<em>

_-HM. . . ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!-_

_-¡señor, creo que son personas!-_

_-¡Imposible!-_

_-¡señor, están rodeados!-_

_-pero. . . .- el mayo miró la escena antes de, saltar a una acción repentina –ah, a. . . ¡Disparen!-_

_-¡¿Qué? Pero. . .ah, Señor, no podemos fijar bien los blancos!-_

_-¡Solo apunta los monstruos gigantescos soldado!-_

_-¡P-pero es que… podrimos herirlos a ellos!-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-_

_-¡No podemos simple tirar al azar, señor, las explosiones los matarían!-_

_El señor miro al frente, estupefacto –Oh, no-_

* * *

><p><em>(en esta parte, escuchar el tema musical, de la muerte, de la madre de Eren)<em>

_Era más que verdad, quedaron completamente expuestos y cubiertos por esas criaturas horribles. Sin escape o salida alguna. . .tal vez excepto la última carta que tenía Jack._

_-Hm, bien- dijo comprendiendo lo que se debía hacer_

_El joven guerrero usaría el arma, pero tan pronto quiso desenfundar la pistola, se presentó una complicación. Su garfio y correa atada alrededor de su torso, lo halaron a él y a su acompañante, de un solo jalón._

_-. . .¡AAAAAAH!-_

_-¡HHYYYYAAAA!-_

_Lo que ocurrió, fue que un titán los había sujetado por la retaguardia. Justo cuando estaban en el proceso de balancearse al frente. La cuerda terminó en posesión de uno de aquellos espantosos monstruos, y este solo tenía los ojos amenazadoramente puestos en ellos dos._

_La señorita su puso histérica -¡AAAAAHHHH, NOS TIENE, NOS TIENE, NOS TIENE!-_

_-¡No!- Jack le dijo cortante -¡Solo a mí!-_

_-¡¿Eh?!-_

_En aquel momento Jack soltó el gancho que los mantenía juntos, a él, y a ella a su traje._

_La señorita cayó -¡AAAAAH. . .!-_

_La joven obviamente gritó cuando Jack la soltó y cayó un par de metros hasta impactar, grave pero no letalmente, con el pavimento. _

_Tal acción logró atraer la atención de la señorita Hela, ella había logrado mantener el control sobre su caballo, a diferencia de sus demás compañeros, cuando repentinamente los gritos de miedo y desesperación de su compañera la hicieron voltear._

_Su sangre se heló -¡Hm!-_

_-¡Señorita Hela, ¿vio eso?!- dijo su compañero_

_Gran susto fue el que se llevaron cuando ambos vieron a su amiga caer directo al suelo. Así tan rápido como eso sucedió, Hela dirigió su corcel al rescate, pero, pronto ese impulso heroico se desvaneció cuando un pie gigantesco exterminó con su camino y con el equilibrio de su corcel._

_-¡HYYAAAAAH!-_

_-¡AAAAAAHHH!-_

_Los titanes, se habían olvidado de los titanes por completo. Mala suerte, para ella, ahora igual que los demás, su destino estaba en manos de sus devoradores._

_-hm. . . . oh, ¡SEÑORTIA HELA!-_

_Jack presenció todo. Una monstruosidad de aquellas estiró su mano para atrapar a su presa tendida en los suelos, y entonces poder devorarla, como al resto de los demás. Todos ellos estaban indefensos en el suelo, posiblemente heridos, o muy aturdidos como para poder escapar de las bestias. Y hablando de bestias, él tampoco estuvo en una mejor posición que ellos. El titán que lo había capturado del gancho, lo seguía landó de la soga, le estaba hincando el diente en su Imaginación, y no pareció que tuviese intenciones de aguardar para dar las gracias por los alimentos. Ni Peter, ni Ultimo ahí para salvarle, él quedó completamente solo._

_-¡Hm, no, no. . . . NO!-_

* * *

><p><em>En la línea de cañones.<em>

_-¡¿Señor que hacemos?!-_

_-¡Déjenme pensar tontos!-_

_-¡Señor se los van a comer!-_

_-¿Enviamos gente?-_

_-¡No, YA, déjenme pensar les digo!-_

_-¡Señor!-_

_-¡QUE TENGO QUE PENSAR!-_

* * *

><p><em>Con Jack. El joven miró su situación. . .para entonces mentalizar la acción debida.<em>

'_Jack. . .tu comenzaste esto. . . y ahora. . . tú, tú, tú. . . debes terminarlo'_

_Era definitivo, era el fin de la línea de una u otra forma, o de todas maneras. Él tenía que cumplir con su promesa le costara la vida o la de todos. Tenía que hacerlo por Peter, por Ultimo, por la gente que rescató, por su deber como soldado y humano, tenía que hacerlo por Sofí, tenía que hacerlo por él, y también tenía que hacerlo por. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ella._

_-¡NNNNNHHHHHGG!-_

_Jack desenfundó la pistola. Estiró la mano para apuntarle al cielo. Preparó el pedernal. Alejó la vista para no ver al titán. Colocó el dedo en el gatillo. No se dio cuenta de que la joven Hela lo vio preparar el disparo. Y al final. . . disparó._

_**¡BANG!**_

* * *

><p><em>La véngala fue disparada, y esta ascendió sin demora al cielo. Los soldados captaron su presencia.<em>

_-¡Señor mire!-_

_-¡¿Qué? Les dije que quería pensar e. . .!-_

_-¡LA VÉNGALA!-_

_El mayor quedo atónito por lo que sus ojos captaron._

_-Eso. . . eso. . . ¡Es una señal!-_

_-¿eh?-_

_-¡Es una señal les digo, prepárense!-_

_-¡¿Para qué?!-_

_-¡PARA QUE DISPAREN EN ESA MALDITA DIRECCIÓN!-_

_-¿disparar?-_

_-¡SÍ, ESO MALDITASEA, ABRAN FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGOOOOOO!-_

_Asuntándolos a todos con su imponente voz, el jefe logró hacer que sus tropas disparasen directo, a la ubicación, de dónde provino la señal._

_**¡BAANG, BAANG, BAANG, BAANG, BAANG!**_

_(Imaginarse todo en cámara lenta)_

_Jack llegó a percatarse de todas aquellas bocanadas de humo que salieron de todas las boquillas de todos los cañones, y todas viniendo directo a su posición. Habían recibido la señal por fortuna, gracias a todos los cielos. _

_-Gracias. . . . . - suspiró_

_Solo le quedo esperar para recibir la muerte, a manos del titán que se preparaba para devorarle, o a merced de las balas de cañón, la verdad ya no importaba. Pero, no se iría, sin antes tener un encuentro casual, con los dos ojos azules de la señorita Hela quien levantó la mirada. _

_Él la vio a ella, y ella a él._

'_¿Qué hace?' _

_Fue lo que ella le transmitió con la mirada._

'_Cumplo con mi promesa' le respondió él_

_Los ojos de la señorita se agudizaron al recibir aquella impresión._

_Jack hubiera deseado poder haber mirado más a la señorita Hela, pero desafortunadamente, lo último que la damisela y el guerrero percibieron lo uno del otro, fue. . . la holeada de balas de cañón interponerse en su contacto visual. _

_**¡B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMNNN!**_

Y todo, quedó a oscuras.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Esta historia terminará… en el epilogo._


	11. Chapter 11 epilogo

_**Amigos, este es el final, este es el epilogo de la historia está aquí, y antes de comenzar, quiero decir gracias, a quienes leyeron y siguieron esta historia, tal vez sus voces no se hicieron escuchar, bueno, su presencia no pasó desapercibida en lo absoluto. Gracias.**_

_**Tercera llamada, ya estamos terminando.**_

_**.**_

_**Epilogo: **__El motivo de mi corazón_

_._

Las seis de la tarde, si, las seis, la hora de cierre oficial para el salón de juegos del centro comercial.

Todo un espectáculo de luces y música llegando a un fin.

Maquina tras maquina apagaba su luz, permitiéndole a la oscuridad que se adueñase del salón. Finalmente, todas las luces se apagaron entonces, y oficialmente, el lugar había quedado cerrado. Y todo el mundo quedo en sombras.

* * *

><p>(POV, Señorita Hela)<p>

_Recuerdo. . . . Nada._

_No. . .creo. . .en nada de lo que veo._

_Veo a esos monstruos. . . quieren devorarnos. Son espantosos y muy escalofriantes. Pero también lo veo a él, apunto de ser. . . de ser. . . . ¡No!_

_Es. . . muy horrible, no, no pueden, no, lo, lo van a matar. NO. ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué no lucha? ¿Por qué solo esta ahí dejándose llevar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?. . . . . . . ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

_-¡AAAAHH!- grité al despertar -¡AAHH, AAAH, AAH!-_

_-¡Señorita, despertó!-_

_-¡Avisen al doctor!-_

_-¡La señorita despertó!-_

_Fue lo que alcance a escuchar antes de poder focalizar mi vista, después, todo volvió a ser oscuridad._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-eh. . . ah, ¿Qué?- volví en mí, después de otro rato_

_Desperté muy temerosa, y yo, estaba sana y a salvo a bordo de un ferry. Las tinieblas se habían adueñado de todo el cielo, yo me recupere de la inconciencia, muy abruptamente, di un gritó muy potente y alarmé a todos a mi alrededor. _

_Hubo un médico abordo quien me ayudo a calmar mi angustia y que también me examinó a fondo. Resultó ser, que al fin, las bandas en mi cabeza fueron incapaces de mantener a raya el dolor que me causaba la herida. Eso me despertó la primera vez, y posiblemente fueron las causantes de mi. . . .Despertar._

_Sentí, por al menos dos horas después de eso, un dolor punzante que confirmó sin duda las palabras del doctor, no había necesidad de renegar o de especular o de ponerme a la defensiva en aquellos momentos, me había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de caer inconsciente. Lo que menos necesitaba era, tener dolor por estrés._

_¿Pero qué fue lo que me paso?_

_Cuando les pregunté sobre lo sucedido a una gente de por ahí. . .y, nadie me supo contestar. Al parecer fui traída en brazos por unos soldados, directo al ferri y eso fue todo._

_Entonces ellos decidieron preguntarme a mí sobre lo ocurrido. Pero, yo, no, no pude recordar bien los eventos del día. Tan solo intenté una vez, el hacer memoria, pero mi cabeza al instante lanzó una ráfaga de dolor punzante a mi cerebro. La sensación fue similar al sentir de unas agujas, agujas puntiagudas y filosas, perforar lo profundo de mi cráneo con una fuerza increíble e invisible, la cual por obvias razones no pude soportar. Me rendí entonces._

_Lo mejor era calmarse, no podía hacer nada en esa condición, nada de memoria por lo menos._

_Pero. . . _

_Si hubo algo que pude recordar, y esa fue la voz candilante de la niña más hermosa y sensible de todo el mundo._

_-¡TÍA!-_

_Mis ojos se abrieron por completó y el dolor se redujo -So. . . ¿Sofí?-_

_-¡TÍA!-_

_Mi sobrina se apareció de la nada, y se encarriló directo a mi cuerpo indefenso con un abrazo._

_-¡TÍA!-_

_-¡Sofí, Sofí, gracias a dios, gracias a dios estas bien, estas sana, estas a salvo, estas aquí!-_

_-¡Tía, no estas muerta, no estas muerta!-_

_Oh, pobrecita, mi dulce sobrina._

_-¡Sí, sí, si lo sé Sofí, yo. . .yo, también, yo, también!- la verdad no supe que responder_

_Bueno, yo tampoco pude contenerme. ¿Quién no? El único rostro familiar que vi por fin, fue el de mi amada y querida sobrina. Era una buena señal, era una buena. . . buena. . .señal._

_-¡Te quiero!- fue lo único que pude decir_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El restó del camino, fue duró, y repletó de melancolía, ¿no sé por qué?_

_Pero lo que si sabía, era que estaba con mi familia, estaba con sofí y eso era más que suficiente para mí. Por siempre, y juro que así será, yo estaré agradecida y en deuda por este milagro. El milagro de poder seguir con vida, y estar junto a mí querida Sofí._

'_gracias'_

* * *

><p><em>(POV normal, de lo ocurrido ese día, en el ocaso)<em>

_En la ciudad, momentos después de las explosiones. Un grupo de corsarios fue en ayuda de los civiles atrapados en el medio de la avenida principal._

_Ninguno perdió tiempo, buscaron a los ciudadanos y tan pronto los encontraron, se marcharon del lugar._

_-¿Los tienen?-_

_-¡Si, vámonos!-_

_Claro. No se molestaron en inspeccionar unos segundos más. Quienes estuvieran a la vista, eran los únicos a quienes salvarían y punto final. Se marcharon._

_Que desafortunada situación._

_De haber esperado unos veinte segundos más, se habrían dado cuenta del cuerpo del joven Jack. Este fue cubierto de pies a cabeza, por el humo de las explosiones y carne quedada de titanes ya muertos._

_Por lo que se pudo ver, él se encontraba totalmente desaliñado, pero estaba completito y sin faltarle ninguna de parte de nada._

_**En cuanto a los demás.**_

_Peter, el joven Peter. Él no aparecía por ninguna parte, por más que se buscara jamás se encontraría un rastro del joven guerrero, con el chaleco y gogles que le daban aspecto de araña._

_Lo único que había, eran titanes, hambrientos y deseosos de más comida._

_Pero y. . . . _

_¿Ultimo?_

_No fue agradable, en lo más mínimo, pero el joven muchacho de caballera roja termino siendo parte de una inconmensurable pila de escombros y basura de edificio. Y todo, todo aquello quedó encima de su, pálido y frágil, cuerpo suyo._

_Sin embargo. _

_Esa pila de escombros en la que se encontraba terriblemente sepultado, no sería su tumba, no, ese lugar no lo seria. _

_Cerca de su posición, ya había un par de gigantes carroñeros, quienes ya buscaban entre la basura y restos de escombros, el cuerpo del joven Ultimo._

_**Entonces, con Jack.**_

_El joven de cabellera blanca permaneció inconsciente por unos instantes, hasta que recuperó la conciencia. _

_De apoco, pudo lograr abrir los ojos._

_-. . .mm- enfocó lo avista -¿Oh?. . . -_

_Lo primero que sus ojos contemplaron; fue el rescate de la señorita Hela. _

_-je. . . je, jejeje, jejejej, JEJEJE, oh. . . . . . . . jeh-_

_Grande alegría, lo, lo había logrado. . . todos estaban sanos y a salvo. . . y él, él. . . lo había cumplido. Era, un, momento de gran orgullo._

_-Hmmmm. . .hmhmh-_

_No pudo contener su sonrisa, la dejo libre._

'_Tal vez. . .ahora pueda. . .descansar. . . ha sido. . . un largo, día'_

_Y se dejó caer exhausto. Era todo, él ya no pudo más. Disfrutaría de las primeras estrellas en aparecer, y solo se dejaría llevar por la corriente._

'_déjate, llevar. . . solo déjate llevar. . . lo logré. . . lo hice, por ella. . .ya, lo, logré'_

_Y así, terminó con su dolor y cansancio. No le importó que clase de criaturas estuvieran por llegar, él simplemente se dejó llevar._

_._

¡PIIIIIINGGG!

El balín, se fue por el vació de la máquina.

**.**

(Inserte música lenta de saxofón)

**6:20 PM.**

Fue el cierre oficial de la sala de juegos del centro comercial. Uno por uno, los juegos se fueron apagando su sistema de luces tanto de computación, y al cabo de unos minutos, todo terminó en oscuridad. El lugar, termino en tinieblas para cuando la entrada del local se cerró,

-¡Muy bien muchachos, eso fue todo por el día de hoy, JEJE!-

El gerente cerró el enrejado y colocó el candado.

Los tres amigos habían logrado ser testigos de todo el proceso de cierre y apagado del sistema. Quedándose afuera de una vez y por todas, para cuando el señor al fin cerró las puertas.

-Mucha gracias por dejarnos quedar un par de minutos más señor- dijo ultimo

Peter apoyó a su primo -Sí, lamentamos haberle causado retraso-

Pero el gerente, solo sonrió de manera modesta y honesta.

-Oh descuiden muchachos, es algo completamente normal, ya me ha pasado antes de hecho, no es problema-

A los muchachos les pareció un poco lógico el comentario del señor.

En ese momento Jack dio un paso al frente -Bueno, además de eso, también quisiera agradecerle por esto-

De su bolsillo, Jack reveló un precioso brazalete con adornos, muy preciosos y adorables, con el tema principal del "invierno".

-Bueno, sí, lamentó que el premio que querías fuera tomado por una niña, bueno pues. . . unos diez minutos antes de que ustedes terminaran su juego, JEJE-

Los tres jóvenes se sonrojaron en ese momento, y sí tenían ellos que, una niña los había derrotado diez minutos antes. Esta pequeña se presentó ante el gerente, y al igual que como toda una Patrona, puso los dos mil boletos canjeables sobre la mesa. Su premio fue; la edición limitada de un artículo de Mi pequeño poni, envuelta en papel de regalo y en su caja original.

El señor sonrió de nuevo -Así es la cosa, pero mira el lado positivo muchacho, ese brazalete es precioso-

Fue también muy cierto, ese brazalete que estaba en posesión de Jack era muy precioso. Pues resultó que el señor lo tenía desde hace un par de semanas en el mostrador, y algunos interesados ya le habían echado el ojo. Pero, en un principio pareció que Jack se tendría que conformar con un regalo de consolación. Pero no fue el caso.

-Si, es hermoso- el admitió

La verdad, este brazalete tenía mucho más estilo que el premio de MLP, pues, eran los adornos de este, los cuales le daban espíritu a la reliquia. Todos con el tema del invierno. Le recodaba a Él mismo, en cierto modo el accesorio, era él.

-es perfecto-

-Y tan solo te costó quinientos boletos-

Ultimo se había acercado por detrás para mirar de cerca el premio de Jack, quería compararlo con el suyo.

-El mío también es genial, EEHEHEHE- mostro un, muy épico, guante rojo de juguete

Con los boletos extras, Jack decidió que lo justo sería darles algo a sus compañeros, después de todo ellos le ayudaron a conseguir todos esos boletos en una sola tarde.

-¿Y tú que piensas primo?-

-Bueno, yo no soy un chico de accesorios, pero me agrada mucho este reloj- inspecciono el artefacto en su muñeca –¡Oh, digital, pero qué bien!-

El dueño del lugar aplaudió para atraer la atención de los tres jóvenes.

-Bueno niños, creo que es todo por hoy, ya deberían ir a casa, me alegró que pasaran un buen rato en mi salón de juegos, me alegro bastante. Espero que vuelvan mañana-

Los chicos no se vieron tan seguros al respecto.

-Ah. . . bueno, creo que hemos tenido mucha acción de juegos por al menos un tiempo- Jack se rascó la nuca

Peter también se mostró apenado -Sí, opino igual-

-Hm, para mí fue usual, soy Otaku- Ultimo diferenció de ellos

Un momento de silencio incomodo, hasta que las carcajadas ya no se pudieron contener. Increíble la manera de ser de ese chico pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- dijo confuso - ¿Por qué se ríen? Es la verdad- pero los demás solo siguieron riendo.

Y así, el día de intensidad de juego y competitividad, había llegado a su _Fin._

_._

_._

_._

_FIN._

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola amigos, como se encuentran, bueno, este el él último mensaje que tendrán de mi al menos en este año me temo mucho. Pero antes de nada, quisiera agradecer a todos los lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, WOOW, casi cien, muchas gracias.**_

_**También quisiera agradecerles su tiempo y ganas para leer esto. Se que es u n extraño crossover pero, fue MI, Crossover y de nuevo gracias. . . . en serio.**_

_**También quisiera agradecer a los autores y sus historias que me inspiraron a escribir esto pues, me suavizaron un poco, para meterme a FANDUMS, los cuales conocía pero no tenía mucho ímpetu de entrar o tomar partida dentro de ellos en algún u otro modo. **_

_**Por favor lean sus historias si tienen tiempo, "Enamorado de mi tutora" en los archivos de Naruto. Lean "MLP FA, el verdadero dios del mundo" en el área de MLP. **_

_**Lean a "P Y F, La aventura después del verano" en el área de Phineas y Ferb. **_

_**Agradezco a mi hermano por mostrarme la actual sensación del anime/manga "Ataque de los titanes" (del cual no soy gran fan realmente, pero dios que buen concepto y sountrack musical) de ahí entonces que logre conocer a "Ultimo" la obra escrita por Stan Lee y el tipo que dibujo tanto escribió "Chaman King". Y de ahí compañeros, mi idea de meter a Peter Parker en esto (en algo parecido a su versión NOIR, más que nada)**_

_**Y por último pero no menos importante, la historia que me hizo estar un poco escéptico al principio pero; "La historia de dos secundarias" (título realmente en inglés) en área de Disney FORZEN/LA LEYENDA DE LOS GUARDIANES. Buen tema, muy Shakesperiano, ligero pero de mi estilo.**_

_**Fue la historia final la que me hizo entrar de lleno en esta historia, y de cierto modo, me agrada.**_

_**(Nota, algunas historias son en lenguaje español y otros en inglés, así que buscar bien por su traducción o por su nombre en inglés)**_

_**En cuanto a todo lo demás. Muchas gracias a todos por presencia. Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, hoy, damos terminada esta producción, hasta pronto. Que tengan Buendía, noches, fiestas, y año nuevo. Nos veremos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TAAH, DAAAAH**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. (inserte el tema de _vogel im kafig_)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

(AFTER CREDITS ESCENE)

Ya de noche, en el salón de juegos, el lugar ya al fin se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Era claro ver las consolas de juegos apagadas y silenciadas.

Muchos de los juegos sin embargo, los de maquinaria interna no ¡00% electrónica, quedaron estáticas en la posición en que fueron apagadas.

Una de esas máquinas, fue. . . la de Pinball.

El marcador electrónico estaba apagado, pero los controles manuales y maquinales se habían quedado estáticos en su debida posición tanto en su funcionamiento. Uno de esos indicadores, fue, la cantidad de balines disponibles a jugar.

El indicador de balines logró quedar en "1/3".

En lenguaje de jugador, eso era decir; dos vidas, extras. Y en otras palabras eso quería decir. . . .

**.**

_La muerte estaba a punto de desenterrar al joven Ultimo. Él estaba atrapado bajo una pila entera de escombro y basura. Inmóvil e indefenso. . . o eso fue lo que pareció ser. _

_Tan pronto una pila de escombros pesados le fue quitada de encima, el joven pudo recuperar la conciencia._

_-¡AAAAFFHHH!- o recuperar el aire mejor dicho -¡AFFAAAAHHCC, AFAAAAHCC, AAAAAAHFF!-_

_Estaba nervioso y asustado, pero, tan pronto pudo recuperar un poco del aire perdido, el joven no perdió tiempo alguno. Su mente le dijo que estaba en peligro, y que del peligro debía alejarse._

_Empleando su gancho, él pudo exhumarse a sí mismo de los escombros restantes, los cuales por cierto, ya no eran tan pesados. Su garfio se ancló a un techó, y los impulso veloz mente._

_Los titanes se vieron confusos por tal suceso, el joven se les había escapado cuando estaban quitando cosas del suelo, y les fue muy tarde para reaccionar. Ultimo se había escapado como un rayo de ahí._

* * *

><p><em>Lejos de ahí. <em>

_Los titanes hambrientos de carne humana, habían estado buscando un bocadillo, pero al parecer, este bocadillo los había eludido increíblemente, así sin darles chance de alcanzarlo o poder encontrarlo. _

_De la nada, se apareció un guerrero, con el uniforme destrozado y sin gafas o gogles que le ocultaran la identidad._

_Ese había sido Peter, quien se dirigió a la muralla con la gracia de una araña._

* * *

><p><em>Y, en la avenida principal.<em>

'_¡No, te dejes, llevar!' era lo que decía Jack, en cada uno de sus intentos por mantenerse de pie, y salir de ahí caminando lo antes posible._

_Estaba agotado y muy lastimado, pero, a pesar de todo. . . Jack no pudo dejarse llevar por la derrota, o peor aún, la muerte. De su interior, él joven buscó exitosamente las fuerzas para levantarse y comenzar a caminar. _

_-¡NNNFFFFFFFHH!- tomó aire, y después lo dejó salir -¡AAAAAAAAHHH!-_

_Jack fue capaz de levantar, apuntar y disparar su garfio a lo alto, para después salir de ahí impulsado gracias al mecanismo. Ese artefacto apenas si funcionaba pero, con eso le había sido más que suficiente._

* * *

><p><em>Los tres guerreros, aún tenían mucho, por que pelear. Este día no sería el día final de ellos, o de la humanidad. . . este, todavía no era, su FIN.<em>


End file.
